New Hope
by charrae
Summary: Bella is tired of living her mother's life and wants to live for herself. She desides to move to Forks to live near her Dad. She opens a Bookstore-Coffee Shop she named New Hope. Will she find more than she thought possible in the small town of Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story that I will update once a week.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Pathetic<p>

I pick up the last box and take a look around my apartment. All of Mom's things were put in storage. Moving to the small town of Forks was a good idea. I would get to spend more time with my Dad.

I wanted to go to school in Washington but Mom made me feel guilty for leaving her. I ended up staying and going to school here in Phoenix. She even talked me into going to business school. I love literature not business but I digress.

I want to buy a small business in Forks, Washington and turn it into a coffee shop – bookstore _New Hope_. I want to change my life. To stop thinking of what everyone wants me to do and start thinking of myself for once.

My realtor Alice seems nice we have spent a lot of time talking on the phone getting to know one another. She found me a lovely building not far from the police station. So I will be in walking distance to visit my Dad at work. It even has a loft on top so I don't have to find an apartment.

I have never lived on my own before in all my twenty-two years. Mom wants me to follow her to Florida with her new husband Phil. I put my foot down this time. I would not let her guilt me again. I handed the box to the movers and handed the keys over to my landlord.

The moving truck would be in Forks in about a week. I picked up my suitcase and purse from by the door and got in the cab. I arrived at the airport fifteen minutes later.

I landed in Seattle and took a cab to the car dealership. I sold my car before leaving Phoenix and had enough for a down payment on new car. I found a nice little SUV a GMC Terrain black in color with dark grey leather seats for $24,000.00. I paid my down payment and set up my bank account to withdraw the monthly payments. Then I started the three hour drive to Forks. My GPS on my iPhone took me straight to the address Alice gave me.

"Hello you must be Alice. I'm Bella." I told a young woman slightly shorter than me with short black hair. She was around my age.

"Yes Alice Whitlock it's nice to meet you Bella. Do you want to have a look inside before Jasper arrives?"

"Yes please." I told her as she unlocked the door. The main floor was completely open there was a raised section near the door that would be perfect for the book shelves. There was a counter on the back wall near the kitchen. Perfect for the coffee, pastries, and register where you could see the entire store. A back patio was set up off one side of the counter perfect for outdoor tables. I would set up tables and chair near the kitchen and sofas and chairs along the glass wall next to the patio. The kitchen was small perfect for what I needed to make the pastries.

We walked up the stairs that were located behind the counter. There were two doors up here. One held enough room for a small office the other led to the loft. Inside there was a full kitchen with an island bar so there was no need for a table. A small bedroom with walk-in closet, the bathroom had a claw foot tub and pedestal sink. The loft also had a small living room with a fire place. It was perfect for me. "I love it Alice. It's just what I need but these colors have to go."

"Well it should be yours with a week. The owners are ready to leave Washington. They plan on traveling the world. I have the paperwork drawn up for you to go over. I agree about the colors." She laughed.

"Alice Hun are you upstairs?"

"Jasper's here he has the paperwork I was just talking about. Yes we will be right down."

I followed her down the stairs to find a young blonde man about twenty-five years old. He had a handsome face with beautiful blue eyes. He kissed Alice's cheek and placed his hand lovingly on her stomach. "Alice are you expecting?"

"Yes I'm fourteen weeks today."

"Congratulations both of you. I'm Bella by the way nice to meet you Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you to Bella Alice here talks about you often." He said with a southern accent. "Here is the paperwork you need to look over and sign."

"Thank you I will look over this today. Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Yes would ten be okay with you?"

"Yes here or someplace else?" I asked.

"Here will be fine. We will be here at ten then."

I left them to lockup and headed over to the police station. I walked in and saw a young woman with fake blonde hair and fake breasts behind a desk. "Welcome to Forks Police Department. Can I help you?" She said in a bored tone.

"Yes can you point me in the direction of Chief Swan's office?"

Her eyes roamed up and down my body, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, do I need one?"

"No I was wondering the nature of your visit?"

"That's none of your business can you point me in the right direction?" I didn't like her attitude. She seemed to be looking for gossip.

"You are a little young for _personal_ business with the chief. Don't you think?"

"Excuse me? Are you insinuation that…"

"Miss Stanley that will be enough," a young officer interrupted me. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. "I'm sorry Miss I can help you find Chief Swan's office." He said in a honey laced voice.

"Edward I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sure you didn't and it's Officer Cullen Miss Stanley. Don't call me Edward." He told her in a cold voice. "Please follow me Miss; I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's okay she didn't ask for it. It's Bella um Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

"Well Bella this is Chief Swan's office," he said when we reached a door. Before he knocked the door opened. "Edward I was just coming to check if you were back."

"Yes I just got back, it was a false alarm again. I walked in to find Jessica giving this young lady a hard time." He said. Dad looked over and saw me. He shook his head and looked again.

"Bells what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here till Wednesday?"

"Dad what am I going to do with you it is Wednesday." I laughed. I noticed Edward hide his laughter in next to me.

"I'm glad you're here kiddo. Edward I would like to introduce you to my daughter Bella."

"It nice to meet you Bella I hope you enjoy your stay. I will fill out my report and have it on your desk this afternoon Chief." Edward said walking away. He seemed like a nice young man around twenty-five years old. He was very handsome, strong jaw line, tall slightly over six feet, well built not too muscular like Jake, emerald green eyes and reddish brown hair.

"How did you get here?" Dad asked bringing me back.

"I bought a car in Seattle and drove it down. I met Alice at the building already. Have you eaten lunch?"

"No I was about to go." He said leading me back to a room with about ten desks. We stopped near Edward's desk. He was filling out paperwork and didn't look up. "Felix I'm heading out for lunch with Bella. You are in charge while I'm gone." Dad said.

"Nice to see you again Bella it's been about six years. You have grown up into a beautiful young lady. I will let Jane know you are here."

"Thanks Felix I'm sure I will run into her." I laughed.

"Bella have you talked to Jake?" Dad asked.

"Yes I just sent him a text he will met us at the diner." I said.

"Edward Alec, take your lunch break now." Dad said. "Alec I would like you to meet my daughter Bella."

"Nice to meet you pretty lady," he said eyeing me hungrily.

"It's Bella." I said.

"I can show you around town while you're here."

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." I told him coldly.

"Okay see you later boss," he shrugged and walked away.

Edward we are headed to the diner do you want a lift?" Dad asked.

"Sure Chief," he said.

"We can take my car Dad," I said handing him the keys. Edward held open the passenger door for me. "I can ride in the back Edward." He shook his head and I got in. Once in the car Dad turned towards me.

"So Bells when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" He asked seriously.

I laughed, "Dad when I find one you will be the first to know."

"But you told Alec you had a boyfriend." He said sternly.

"I know I did Dad I didn't like the way he looked at me. So I told him I was taken. Besides I'm sure once I find a boyfriend he wouldn't appreciate the fact I spent anytime with an obvious player."

"That's my girl," Dad said starting the car.

Edward laughed in the back seat, "Good catch Bella but he won't care that you have a boyfriend or not." He said more seriously.

"I've dealt with jerks like him before." I said.

"How's your Mom handling you being here?" Dad asked.

"She's in denial. She thinks I will give in and follow her. Not this time Dad." I said looking at him.

"Is this what you want Bells?"

"Yes Dad this is what I want."

We arrived a few minutes later to see a bouncing Jake near the door. I laughed, "He seems happy don't you think Dad."

"I still can't believe you two met in Phoenix." Dad said shaking his head. Jake is my best friend. His Mom moved to Phoenix for work when he was twelve and they moved into our apartment building. We did everything together until he moved back here when he graduated high school two years ago.

"I know and then we became best friends like you and his Dad. It's a bit funny." I told him getting out of the car.

Jake came running up to me, "Bella you're here."

"Yes Jake you can put me down now." I told him.

"Yummy who's the beefcake?" He said eying Edward.

"Behave yourself what would Quil say." I said.

"He would say yummy also." Quil said walking up, "Hi Bella great to see you again."

"You too Quil, Edward this is my best friend Jake and his better half Quil." I said introducing the pair of flirts.

"Nice to meet you two," Edward said.

"Bella Edward, Hi what are you two doing?" Alice said walking up to us.

"Bella and Charlie gave me a lift Ali how do you know Bella?" Edward said walking up to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "Are you taking care of my kiddo here?"

His kiddo I thought Alice was married to Jasper. "Your kiddo I don't think so and I'm Bella's realtor and new friend." Alice said.

"Ali you know I'm going to be his favorite uncle you might as well get used to it." Edward said.

"Okay I will give you that but stop calling my kid a he I don't want her to be confused." Alice said smiling.

"You two join us for lunch. Alice I didn't know you were pregnant?" Dad said sitting down at the table.

"Yes I am fourteen weeks along." Alice said.

"That husband of yours is yummy Alice. I have trouble concentrating on my work when he is in the office." Quil said. "How do you know this one?" Quil asked motioning towards Edward.

"He's my brother and sorry guys but he doesn't bat that way." Alice said laughing at Jake and Quil's pouts. I had to join her.

"Alice you could have left that last part out and let them imagine they stood a chance." I told her.

"True Bella where are you staying until your place is ready?"

"With me right Bells." Dad said.

"Yes Dad I am staying with you. I need to paint the building inside and out and find furniture and give the place a good cleaning and that's just the loft. I think the loft will be livable about two weeks after the paperwork goes through. I hope to be able to open in about two months one if I find the right contractor. I can afford two months without having to find a job but any longer and I will need to find a job until I open."

"Can you afford to fix the place up Bella?"

"Yes Jake you know I have been saving for this since high school."

My phone rang and I looked at the caller id. "I might as well get this over with," I sighed excusing myself. "Hi Mom," I said standing up.

"Hi baby where are you?"

"At a diner trying to eat lunch with my Dad."

"You can't be serious about this Bella. What am I going to do without you?"

"Mom don't start this again. I am staying here I want to get to know my Dad. You have had me for twenty-two years. It's Dad's turn to get a chance to get to know me and me him."

"What about finding a man to take care of you? You aren't getting younger Bella."

"I don't need a man to take care of me Mom. I am doing this on my own for myself. I need to get back to lunch Dad is waiting for me. Bye love you."

"Bye Bella love you."

I get back to the table, "How did she take it?" Dad asked.

"Still in denial wondering about herself as usual."

We ate lunch and then decided to take a look at my building. Edward was waiting outside so I poked my head out the door. "What are you waiting for?"

"I didn't want to be in your way Bella."

"You won't be in my way I want your opinion as well." I told him. He followed me in and I explained to them what I wanted to do the colors and the décor. I waited for their reactions.

"Alice, do you know what Mom is doing with the shelves from the library she is remodeling?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward your right they would be perfect in here. I will call her." She said excusing herself to use the phone.

"I love what you plan on doing here Bells. Is this what you want to do for yourself?" Dad asked.

"Yes Dad, thank you for asking that. I have been waiting years to hear that question." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Your Mom should have been supporting you instead of controlling you." He said.

"Bella I think this is a great idea. I don't see the problem with the colors they're bright." Jake said.

"Yes they are Jake. I want a more subtle background to draw the focus to the books."

"I understand," Jake said walking into the kitchen. I let out a breath.

"You hate the bright colors don't you?" Edward asked.

"I really do they're to bright their walls not Easter eggs." I said and he laughed.

Alice came back inside and showed me a picture on her phone. "They are lovely shelves Alice. Is she selling them?" I asked.

"No she gives things away or donates them. If you want you can write her a check for the library. It's the only way she would take money from you. She will have them ready to pick up in three weeks." Alice said. "Do you want them?"

"I think they would be perfect. Yes I want them." I said.

"I will let her know and have her delivery crew drop them off here." Alice said.

"Okay it's time to get back to work. Bells you can use my office to read over your paperwork."

We arrived back at the station and Miss Stanley eyed me carefully when I walked back inside with Edward. We said goodbye at Dad's office when I went inside. Dad took off in his cruiser without entering the building.

I read the contract and it seemed standard. The price was what we discussed and the loan company's contract was straight forward and had a reasonable down payment and monthly payments. I could easily get by with two months without getting a job. I hope to open sooner if possible.

I signed the papers and placed them in my bag. I decided on a cup of coffee and went to the brake room to find it deserted with an empty pot. I made a fresh pot adding a touch of vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar before brewing to make it less bitter. I fill a cup and head back to Dad's office.

I pull out my laptop and research contractors in the area. I found a few that I believe could be reliable and set up appointments with them. Then I research indoor and outdoor tables and chairs. There was a knock on the door a little after five. "Come in," I said.

"Hey Bella I needed to drop off some reports for your Dad before I left." Edward said.

"Okay should he be here by now?" I asked.

"He's on his way. He's happy you're here."

"I'm glad I want to get to know him. He has always been a great Dad. I just never got to spend much time with him. My Mom is too dependent on me. I put my foot down and decided to do something for myself. Does that make me selfish?"

"No Bella your Dad told me what you have done your whole life for your Mom. I think you are the most unselfish person I have ever met." He said.

"Thank you Edward that means a lot to me," I said. "I'm twenty-two years old with an MBA and she can't see this is what I want to do."

"You have an MBA and you want to open a coffee shop – bookstore. Do you mind if I ask you why you went for an MBA?"

"My Mom she always wanted one. I took summer classes while working since I was sixteen to help pay bills. It still wasn't enough she wants me to get a corporate job. I love literature and since I know business now I figured I would open a shop. I can run it from both sides. I know books and business." I told him. I found talking to Edward easier than talking with anyone. I just wanted to tell him everything.

"Did you make the coffee in the break room?"

"I did the pot was empty so I refilled it. I hope that's okay."

"It is fine I was wondering because no one here can make coffee that good. You make a killer cup of coffee and I think your coffee shop will do great. It's been great talking to you Bella I'll see you around." He said smiling.

"Yes it's been great talking to you too I shouldn't keep you from leaving." I said. I'm sure you have someone waiting for you at home."

"No Bella I have no one waiting for me at home or even waiting for a phone call from me." He said with that panty dropping smile before he left.

Dad walked in five minutes later and I followed him home. I have not been in this house since I was a small child. It hadn't changed two stories with a wrap around porch, two bedroom one bath, with kitchen, living room and dining room. I put my suitcase in my bedroom which Dad had a full size bed put in for me.

I cooked fish for dinner since it was about the only thing he had in the house. "Tomorrow night I have a poker game with a few guys from the station and elsewhere in town. Are you okay with that or do you want me to cancel?"

"Dad I'm fine you invite anyone to your house that you want. I will even make sandwiches and snacks for you."

"Thanks Bells that would be great but don't go to much trouble." He said before heading to bed.

I made a list of things to pick up in town tomorrow after meeting Alice and Jasper. Then headed upstairs to take a shower, brush my teeth and change into a tank top and shorts for bed.

I made Dad breakfast in the morning before he went to work and gave him a thermos of coffee. I met Alice and Jasper at ten they were happy I signed both contracts and had my check ready for the down payment and checking account information filled out for the monthly installments. I headed to the grocery store and had sandwiches and snack set out when Dad got home at five- thirty. A quarter till six there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Edward, Jasper and a bear like man with them.

"Hi Bella, I think you know my brother-in-law Jasper and this is my other brother-in-law Emmett." Edward said.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett I'm Bella Charlie's daughter." I said as they came in.

"Nice to meet you too Bella," he said shaking my hand.

"Emmett here owns a construction company. You might want to get his opinion on what to do with the building." Jasper said.

"I have set up appointments with a two contractors. I met one today and did not like him at all. He flirted the entire time."

"That would be Newton Construction." Jasper said.

"Yes it was I'm glad I used the station phone to set up the appointment I wouldn't want him having my phone number." All three of them laughed.

"Do you mind me asking who else you have talked too?" Emmett asked.

"No not at all I called five contractors and only got ahold of two. I called Newton Construction. Real Construction, Construction for less, Yellow Pine Construction didn't answer. I have an appointment with McCarty Designs on Thursday." I told him.

"Who made your appointment on Thursday?"

"Rose," I told him.

"That's my wife. Yellow Pine Construction went out of business three years ago. They must have reissued the phone number. Construction for less is worse than Newton and Real Construction is legit and is my only real competition in this town."

"Well I look forward to are meeting on Thursday." I told him.

"Yes Alice has told me in detail what you want so now that I know what my Thursday meeting entails I will be prepared." He told me. By six thirty the house was full of men I met Edward's father. Chief of Medicine at the hospital Carlisle; he is very good looking and I can see where Edward gets his looks.

I was in the living room going over figures on my laptop when my phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey baby did you change your mind yet?"

"Mom I'm not moving to Florida with you."

"I set up some interviews with a few companies here."

I cut her off, "Mom I don't need you to find me a job. I didn't ask you to do that. I bought a business today and am staying in Forks. I want to get to know my Dad. I want to run a bookstore. I want to find my own happiness. I found friends here. I bought a car. I am staying. I am going to live on my own for the first time in twenty-two years."

"Why are you being so selfish Bella? What about me?"

"Selfish I'm being selfish now am I. I went to college where you wanted I studied what you wanted me to. I wanted to come to Washington and study literature and become a teacher or librarian. I stayed with you and cooked and cleaned the apartment for you and your boy toys. I balanced your checkbook and paid your bills. I was ten years old when I started that. I was tired of moving and no water, electricity or what ever else you didn't pay. I took care of you everyday for twelve years Mom instead of living my life. If it makes me selfish to think about myself for the first time in my life then yes I'm selfish."

"I'll try in a few weeks Bella made then you will be over this tantrum. Bye Bella."

I slam my phone onto the table and walk to the kitchen door, "Dad I'm going for a walk." I grab my jacket and put on my shoes.

"Everything okay Bells," he called.

"Yes dad I'm selfish now and she has given up for a few weeks until I get over this tantrum."

"Okay don't go to far okay."

"I won't love you Dad."

"Love you to Bells."

I left the cool air is just what I needed. Twenty minutes later I found myself back at my Dad's. I wasn't ready to go back inside so I sat on the porch swing. "Bella I don't want to scare you." I turn and see Edward sitting in a chair on the other side of me.

"Hi I didn't see you there." I said.

"I know that's why I said something," he said putting his cigarette in his mouth. "You smoke?"

"No and neither should you." I said.

"I know," he laughed. "You sound like my mother and sisters." He said exhaling smoke.

"Trouble with your Mom? I sorry I over heard you yelling at her."

"Yes I don't know what to do. I'm not moving I just don't know how to explain it to her."

"I know what you mean. You can't live your life for others."

"I have my entire life has been about her and what she wants. I tired and want a life of my own."

"I understand perfectly. My Mom wants me to settle down and get married because my sisters are. Rose has twin two year old boys and Alice is pregnant with her first. I'm twenty-five years old. I'm not ready yet. She doesn't understand. I tried five years ago. My Mom doesn't know I wanted to propose to her." He said pulling another drag from his cigarette. I had just joined the force. I had what I thought was the perfect life. A great job, a great apartment, the perfect girlfriend I was a fool. I didn't have the ring yet thank god. I came home early one day I wanted to take her out and plant the idea of marriage. I was the one surprised though. I found her in our bed with Alec. I packed my bags and left that night after breaking Alec's jaw."

"I ran into her today and she acted like everything was fine. She wanted to get back together like she didn't disrespect me in our bed. It took everything in me not to hit her." He pulled another drag. "That sounds awful I shouldn't want to hit a girl. I've tried to date but I can't find it in me to trust anyone. I'm pathetic."

"Edward you are not pathetic you had your heart crushed. It will take time but you will find someone."

"Bella I haven't had sex in five years. I can't bring myself to have casual sex. I will never find someone who wants to be with me. That makes me pathetic." He said.

"Edward do you still love her?"

"God no Bella when I think back I don't think I ever truly loved her. I don't miss her and never did. I felt more betrayed by Alec than Leslie. I'm angry with her for acting like she did nothing wrong."

"Edward you aren't pathetic I am." I told him.

"Bella taking care of your Mom doesn't make you pathetic." He said.

"I know that Edward. Mom had so many men go in and out of her life. I used to think that a revolving door would be easier for our front door. A few of the asshole started to hit on me when I turned fourteen. My Mom never believed me she told me I was asking to be hit on. Not one of them touched me." I told him when I saw the look on his face. "I didn't want to date in high school because I knew what guys wanted. I was to busy during college and now no one will want me. That makes me pathetic."

Edward move next to me, "Bella are you telling me you are a virgin?"

"Yes Edward I'm a twenty-two year old virgin that has never even had my first kiss."

"Bella you are not pathetic and you will find someone that will love that." He said.

"I don't know I find it hard to talk to guys. I find it easy to talk to you. It feels natural to talk to you," I told him honestly.

"It feels natural to talk to you also Bella I haven't told anyone what really happened with Leslie before. I like talking to you it calms me more than these." He said patting his shirt pocket. I would have smoked two or three more by now. Would you mind if I called you sometime?"

"I would like that," I said giving him my phone number. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Bella." He said.

"Would you have warned me about Alec if I hadn't seen through his bullshit?"

"Yes I would have. As the Chief's daughter he should have respected you enough to stay away. He has no respect for women and trust me he hasn't given up on you. A boyfriend won't stop him real or imaginary. I trust you not to fall for his shit."

"See Edward you can trust again. Any girl would lucky to have you and Leslie was a dumb ass for cheating on you."

"Thank you Bella. I feel like I can trust you. I can see the honesty in your eyes when you talk. It wasn't there when you told Alec you had a boyfriend."

"I have not waited this long to give myself to an asshole. I will safe myself for the person I fall in love with."

"I'm glad you will find him. Maybe he's closer than you think." He said. I think he's right in front of me but could he ever feel the same way. I will probably be alone forever.


	2. Take Care Of Me

**Here's the next Chapter!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas!**

**See you next week**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Take Care Of Me<p>

The paperwork went through flawlessly. I was painting the living room walls in my loft when someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. I spun around to find a pissed off looking Edward. "What's wrong Edward?"

"I was able to get this close to you without you noticing. Why isn't the door locked?"

"Drop the cop act dear brother. She isn't alone. I was out back washing brushes and Emmett and Jasper ran to Charlie's for more paint." Alice said walking in.

"I didn't know you were here Ali." Edward said.

"Yes they won't let me paint so I have been washing brushes and hanging out downstairs looking at fabric swatches and table options."

Edward grabbed a brush and started painting. I laughed at him. We have been talking on the phone almost every night this past week. I found it so easy to talk to him. I could tell him anything. Well almost anything. Alice went back downstairs. "You thought I was alone and stupid enough to leave my door unlocked?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Bella well not the stupid part but the cop in me took over. You are my best friend Bella I worry about you. I know I'm not yours but it okay."

"Don't tell Alice or Jacob but you are my best friend. I find it so natural to tell you anything. I know we have only known each other for only one week but it feels natural." I told him.

He smiled at me. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way. It looks so much better in here." He said changing the subject. "These colors better suit you."

I painted my bedroom a warm brown, the kitchen pumpkin, the living room the same warm brown and the bathroom black and white. The store is a slightly dark but still warm brown and the kitchen the same pumpkin. All the trim except the bathroom which is white is a warm cream color. The restrooms downstairs are black and white with red trim.

My boxes arrived yesterday and are currently in Charlie's garage. My meeting on Thursday went well. I hired him to help me with the repairs and building the back porch. I think I can open in a month. With the budget I made for myself I can even install heaters outside on the porch so you can sit outside in the winter as well.

"Thanks for all your help everyone. I appreciate you all coming to help me." We were sitting around on or leaning against the counter. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Jake, Quil, and Dad helped me paint and clean up the store and loft.

"Bella you don't have to thank us," Alice said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I placed an ad in the paper for help. I got a few calls already. A few were from perverts but most really wanted jobs." I started.

"Bella I don't like the idea of you interviewing people here alone." Dad interrupted me.

"You should hold your interviews while I'm working on the patio and doing the small repairs so you aren't alone." Emmett said.

"That's a great idea Emmett." I said.

I was moved into my loft by the end of the next week. The work was coming along on the store it was almost finished and I would be able to open soon. Esme was even able to schedule the delivery of the shelves earlier than expected. They were arriving today along with the first round of interviews.

My first interview went well. Her name was Angela Weber and she is tired of her current job. She writes but needs a job until she can make more from her writing. She is a secretary for a real jerk. Her words not mine. I like her and can use her one or two Saturdays a month to read to the children.

"Hi honey how are the interviews going?" Esme asked. I had met her last week along with Rose Edward's sister.

"Hi Esme they are going good even with my babysitters." I said as Dad and Edward came down the stairs.

"Edward shouldn't you be at work?" Esme said winking at me.

"I am technically Mom the Chief found a desk he liked for Bella so I helped him deliver it." He said with a smirk. "What brings you by?"

"I'm delivering the shelves." She said.

"Would you all like to stay for lunch I have more than enough?" I said.

"Are you making coffee Bella?" Edward asked. "Unloading desks and now shelves is not in my job description."

"Not for you babies aren't allowed to drink coffee." I told him.

"I'm not a baby I just really want some coffee. You have to tell me how you remove the bitterness. I can drink your coffee black."

"I'm not giving away my secret Cullen," I said walking into the kitchen which Emmett had already finished repairs on. I put on a pot of coffee for the baby. I grabbed the pasta, salad, and rolls. I would do anything for that baby. I know I have feelings for him and can find myself falling for him easily. We talk on the phone almost every night and have even eaten dinner together a couple of nights this past week.

My tables were delivered yesterday so I took everything and sat it on the counter including the pot of coffee. I called Emmett in so we could eat lunch. Everyone was sitting around one of the tables enjoying each others company when I felt a sudden chill.

"So this is the place you left me for. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the hotties at the table. The one to your right would do nicely." I heard in that icy cold voice.

"Charlie dear don't you think you she is a little young for you." She said.

"Renee she is married to a good friend of mine. She is here for your daughter not me and like you could talk her daughter is the age of your new husband." Dad said.

"I see you haven't changed Charlie. Okay Isabella I have had it with this tantrum of yours let's go your first interview is in a few days."

"Mom I told you I'm not going to any interviews you set up I am staying here. This is my new home. I want to get to know my Dad and open this business." I said.

"Bella the house isn't the same without you there. I need to bring you home."

"Mom I am not moving to Florida with you. I am twenty-two years old. I want to live near my Dad. I want to live my own life. Dad doesn't have me cater to his every need. The house isn't the same because I'm not there to cook and clean it."

"I thought you didn't need a man to take care of you."

"I don't when did I say I did."

"What is with the hotties then? I would trade in Phil for the one next to you." I felt Edward shudder.

"Mother listen to yourself."

"I am you are not listening to me. You need to find a husband it took me almost twenty-two years to replace your father."

"Mom I'm not here to find a husband. I hope one day to find one but not to take care of me. For us to take care of each other."

"Isabella Marie Swan I don't have time for this tantrum to go on any longer. It's time to go home."

"I am home Mother. This is my home."

"What are you planning on doing when it fails?"

"That's enough. I have heard delivery men tell her how lovely this building is. How much they wish it success and you her own Mother can't see it. This is what she wants to do with her life to make herself happy. That she is already a success. That we are all here for her to make sure her dream is a success." Edward said standing up to face my Mother.

"I thought you don't need a man to take care of you?" My Mom smirked at me.

"She doesn't but that doesn't mean we will sit on the sidelines and watch you belittle her," Dad said. "I agree with Edward here."

"I think it's time for you to leave Mother." I said.

"How can you do this to me Bella?" she asked.

"Mom I have taken care of you since I was ten years old. Before I wasn't old enough to take care of both of us I had trouble taking care of myself. I would walk myself home from school at five and let myself inside on my own. I would feed myself what ever I found in the apartment. I started using the stove at eight Mom. You were never home. I never needed someone to take care of me. Why do you?"

"I'm not as strong as you Bella."

"That's bullshit besides you have Phil to take care of you. It's time for me to start think about what I want."

"How can you like this small town? You might end up married to a cop. This one is a cop Bella you will end up just like me."

"I will never be you Mother if I marry a cop or not. I will never be you. I will choose my own life. If I marry a cop we will take care of each other. He will love and take care of me and I will love and take care of him. You could have had that but you never took care of Dad. You have always been selfish. I am not jump into life with both feet and my eyes closed Mom."

"Well I guess this tantrum is not over Phil is playing near Seattle tomorrow if you change your mind we will be here till the day after tomorrow." She said and left.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward came up behind me.

"Sort of I should have known she didn't make the trip for me. I was just a stop." I said. He pulled me against his chest when I started to cry. "I was never good enough."

"Isabella Marie I don't ever want to hear you talk that way about yourself again. I don't regret being with your Mom because I got you out of it. Nothing will ever be good enough for her she will end up dumping Phil because he's not major league." I laughed he was right.

"Thank you Dad and you Edward. I wish I grew up here with you Dad."

"Me too kiddo me too."

The rest of the day went without another incident and I found another two possible employees Tanya and Kate Denali; sisters that moved here recently to live near their Aunt and Cousins.

Edward stopped to check on me after work and I talked him into staying for dinner. It wasn't hard to convince him. I think he likes being around me or I just wish he does.

We ordered a pizza and watched a movie. He was off the next day so he wasn't in hurry to leave. I woke up to the light shining through my living room windows. I sat up I was on my couch. I turned and saw Edward there still asleep on the couch next to me. He looked peaceful and so gorgeous in his sleep. He looked gorgeous while awake to but I could stare at him like this. He started to stir then his eyes shot open and starred into mine, his emerald green boring into my plain brown ones.

"Bella I'm so sorry I fell asleep. I didn't…"

"Edward I fell asleep also don't worry about it. We're friends we can fall asleep together on the couch. I think it's in the handbook."

"You're right Bella I was afraid you would be angry with me." He said sitting up.

"No Edward I have an extra toothbrush in the top drawer in the bathroom you are welcome to it."

"I have my gym bag in my trunk. Would you mind if I took a shower?"

"No I don't mind."

"Okay I will go get it while you shower."

"Okay." I meant what I said I didn't mind waking up next to Edward it felt right somehow.

I showered and dressed quickly. Then I put on a pot of coffee and made breakfast, two omelets, bacon and biscuits.

Edward came out of the bathroom looking fresh and smelling amazing as I placed our plates on the bar. "Bella you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I know I wanted to," I told him.

"Thank you," he said sipping his coffee. "I will find out what you do to your coffee. "

"Sorry buddy even my employees won't get the secret." I said laughing at my expression.

I think I can open in two weeks. With all the help I was getting. Three weeks earlier than I expected. The building will be ready this week but I need employees, permits, the books and other merchandise not to mention food, cups, plates and other stuff. You get the picture that stuff takes time.

Emmett was almost finished installing the heaters on the back porch. I was planting a lovely garden with a few bird baths and feeding stations to make the view on the patio nicer to look at.

"Bella this place is going to look amazing. It already is beautiful with this garden you aren't going to get people out of here." Alice said one afternoon she stopped by. I got my first shipment of books that morning and she was helping me place them in the shelves. "So what's going on with you and my brother?"

"Alice nothing is going on we are friends, we talk and understand each other." I wish we were more but I will take what I can.

"Okay that's what I thought. He just seems happier than I've seen him in a long time." She said. I can tell she wanted to say more but didn't.

Time flew by and it was the night before I opened. I found six employees Angela Weber, Tanya and Kate Denali, Ben Cheney, Seth Clearwater and Garrett Smith. I will open the doors at six am and close them at nine pm everyday.

I am making the pastries for the morning. I look at the clock it is seven-thirty I sigh and look out into my shop. I have wanted my own place for awhile and now I have it. Now that I have it I realize that what I thought I never needed was what I want. I couldn't help but think of Edward. I wish he found me as attractive as I found him. But I digress.

There was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I look out the blinds and smile at myself. Edward was standing there holding a bag of food. I open the door and let him in.

"I knew you would be busy baking and not take time to eat dinner so I brought some." He said as I locked the door behind him.

"Thank you that was kind of you. How do you know me so well?"

"I pay attention and you are important to me Bella." He said. He brought me chicken strips, fries, gravy and toast with a vanilla shake. He pulled out an extra order of fries and I had to laugh they were my favorite after all. He sat down with his cheeseburger, fries and chocolate shake.

"You are important to me too Edward." You will probably never know how important. We sat and ate our dinner. We said our goodbye and he wished me good luck for tomorrow and I headed to bed early.

I woke up at five thirty and Angela and Kate were waiting for me in the kitchen when I walk down. I showed them how to make the coffee I had premixed so you just need to scoop like usual. We set out the pastries. I opened the doors at six and turned on the open sign for the first time. Moments later the doors opened with my first customer or should I say customers. Dad and Edward walked in together.

"Hey E what can I get you?" Kate asked. I guess they knew each other.

"I will take the largest cup of coffee you have," Edward said.

"What are you doing here Dad?"

"I wasn't sure if my girl had time to bring me a thermos of her special coffee." He said smiling. I poured him a thermos and then went to grab his favorite muffin.

She won't tell you how she makes it either?" Edward asked.

"No maybe we can get it out of these two." Dad said.

"Sorry Dad it's been premixed. They have no idea." I said.

"I will get it out of you one day." Edward said.

"Good luck with that Mom has been trying to get Aunt Esme to give her her brownie recipe for years." Kate said laughing. They are cousins thank god he seemed to be comfortable around her.

"How much do I owe you kiddo?" Dad asked when I handed him his thermos and muffin.

"I'm not charging my Dad." I said.

"Yes you are." He said.

"Fine, charge him for a large coffee and a muffin." I told Angela.

"As for you I will never tell." I said turning towards Edward. He smiled at me as he paid Angela for both him and my dad.

"We'll see," he said winking at me on his way out the door. I knew he had the early shift and had been at the station for half an hour already.

The morning was busier than I expected. I even had a few teachers come in and order books for their students. They would have to travel to Port Angeles to do that before. I was glad for the business. I was glad the shop was doing so well for the first day. Alice and Esme even stopped by around ten to see how things were going.

"Bella these cinnamon rolls are to die for." Alice said in between bites.

"Babe you just ate breakfast less than two hours ago," Jasper said walking in.

"Your kid is hungry you have a problem with that?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"No I was just stating a fact," he said smiling at her. "I was on my way to see Edward but he was on a call and I saw your car."

"I hope everything is okay." Esme said.

"Mom it's his job." Alice said.

Edward walked in the door five minutes later. "Large coffee please Kate. Hi Mom, Alice, Jazz."

"Is the coffee maker at the station broken dear?" Esme asked.

"No Aunt Esme he wants Bella's coffee." Kate laughed handing Edward his coffee.

"You are so funny," Edward said paying Angela.

"It is less bitter. What do you do sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Good luck getting that out of her. She won't even tell her best friend." Edward said with a hurt look on his face. Esme and Alice shared a look. I just laughed. "How has your morning been Bella?"

"Busier than I thought it would be." I said.

"That's good right." He smiled at me I nodded. "Is everything okay Jazz they told me you stopped by the station?"

"Yes I was bringing you a notice your landlord is changing again."

"Again I need to find a new place." He said.

"I will start looking for you today." Alice added.

"I have another four months in my lease Ali. I'm in no hurry but I won't renew it." He said. "Well I need to get back to work."

At one thirty Angela and Kate left and Ben and Tanya showed up. We had a steady flow of customers through out the day. Edward stopped by after work to see how things were going. Dad did the same thing though neither stayed long I knew they were tired. I locked the doors at nine o' clock after saying goodnight to Tanya and Ben.

I headed for bed after I took a shower and went through my nightly routine. The next morning I woke up bright and early. I repeated my routine from the day before. It continued the same day after day. I was making money. I wouldn't say a lot but I was paying my bills. I knew it would take time for me to start pulling in more money. I was happy for the most part. I was hoping that in time my feeling for Edward would lessen. I was wrong they were getting stronger.

I would find myself looking forward to the times he would pop in for a cup of coffee. One afternoon around a month after I opened I was in my office. There was a knock on my door. I look up and see Edward standing there. I smile at him hoping that my feelings aren't obvious.

"Bella are you busy I was wondering if we could talk."

"I'm not busy please come in. Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

He closed the door and sat down on the couch in my office. "I hope not." He said looking at his hands.

I stood up from my chair and moved sit next to him. "You know you can talk to me about anything." I told him hoping it would help.

"I can't do this anymore Bella. I have tried please believe me I have tried. I have been able to handle it but I just can't. I'm so sorry Bella." He said into his hands.

"I don't understand what can't you do anymore?"

"Pretend to be your friend." I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "That came out wrong. I mean I can't pretend to be just your friend anymore. I have feelings for you Bella I have for awhile. Feelings that go beyond friendship I always have actually. I ignored them hoping they would fade or go away. They have only grown. Yesterday I over heard my sister talking about setting you up with a friend of hers. My heart broke thinking about you dating someone but I know that someday you will. If not my sister's friend then someone, I understand you don't feel the same. I hope we can still be friends, I just needed to tell you." He said. I couldn't believe my ears. I was so happy everything felt right.

"Edward both of your sisters have tried to set me up several times. I have always come up with an excuse because I couldn't date anyone."

He looked up at me, "Why not Bella you are young and beautiful?" It's now or never Bella time to just jump in with both feet eyes wide open.

"I could tell them the real reason. I don't want to date anyone." He looked back down.

"Bella I thought you wanted to start living your life for yourself?" He said.

"I do but I didn't take in account one small matter." I said hoping he would take the bait and look up.

He did to ask, "What is that?"

"That I can't date because I have feeling for my best friend. I look forward to him stopping by my store everyday. I think about him when I wake up in the morning and before I go to bed each night." I look at him and there's hope in his eyes.

He takes my hand and intertwined our fingers, "Bella would you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to Edward." He smiled at me.

"Okay I will pick you up at six?"

"Okay I will see you at six tomorrow."

"Now you have a better excuse to give Alice," he said smiling. "I need to get back to work I will call you later."

"I look forward to it." I said before he left.

Sure enough Alice and Rose show up. "Bella tomorrow I am having a dinner party and you are coming. Angela is working so she can lock up for you." Alice said.

"I have plans tomorrow Alice." I told her.

"This isn't a set up I just want you to meet someone. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Kate and Tanya will be there. I'm going to invite Jake and Quil also. I will even have Edward come please."

"Alice I have enough friends and I really have plans tomorrow."

She ignored me and dialed her phone placing it on speaker. "Cullen speaking." I heard Edward say.

"Edward I'm have a dinner party tomorrow at my house at seven. I expect you to be there." Alice said.

"I can't Ali I have a date tomorrow with reservations at seven in Port Angeles." He said. Rose and Alice looked at each other.

"What do you mean you have a date?" Rose asked.

"Hey Rose I. Mean. I. Have. A. Date. Some other time Al I promise. I need to get back to work talk to you two later." He said before hanging up.

"He has a date. I need to call Mom. You get off the hook for now Bella I'm canceling my dinner party. But you need to get out more honey." She said before they left my office Alice dialing already.

I headed down stairs at almost five to find Rose, Alice and Esme with their heads together. "Bella honey come join us." Esme said. I walked over and heard her say, Okay I called him and the only thing he told me is that he has been attracted to her for a while now and couldn't ignore his feelings anymore."

"He is ready to trust again. Last week I tried to set him up and he refused. He is worse than this one here." Rose said.

"Hey ladies," Emmett said walking in holding Andy's hand. Andy is Emmett and Rose's two year old son a beautiful little boy with his Mom's hair color and eyes and Emmett's curls. "I need to place an order at the lumberyard so I pick up this one for you."

"Thanks babe," Rose said. Andy ran straight for the cookies and Kate gave him a big chocolate chip cookie. He ran over to me and jumped onto my lap.

"You're great with kids Bella you will make a great Mom one day." Esme said.

"Thanks," I told her.

"So what are we gossiping about?" Emmett asked.

"Your brother-in-laws love life." Rose said.

"I don't want to hear about Alice and Jasper." Emmett said.

"Not that one," Alice said.

"It has to be that one Edward doesn't have one," Emmett said laughing.

"He has a date tomorrow night," Rose said. I didn't want to listen anymore so I went to the kitchen to fill a sippy cup with milk for Andy. I took him to the children's area and sat down in a rocking chair with him and read him a story.

He fell asleep half-way through the story. I look up and see Edward standing there with his ankles crossed. "I didn't see you there."

"You were pretty busy. I was on my way home when I noticed my families cars parked outside. They aren't giving you a hard time are they?" He asked.

"No they don't know your date is with me." I told him.

"Good I don't know how long I can keep it from them." He said looking behind him. I looked over and they all had their heads together. "You are great with him. He loves you, I took him to the park on Saturday and all he wanted to talk about was B. I didn't mind you are my favorite topic too." He said and I blushed.

I heard a gasp and turned to see Esme with her hands over her mouth. "I think she figured out who your date is with Edward." I said.

"I think your right," he said as she ran over to us. "Mom Andy is asleep."

"Edward please tell me your date tomorrow is with Bella," She said.

"Mom my date tomorrow is with Bella," He said.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is our first date Mom, I'm not hiding anything. I just asked her today. What I told you earlier is true." He said and she nodded.

I went over to my dad's house for dinner and to tell him about my date, "I have a date with Edward Cullen tomorrow." I said.

"I was wondering when you would tell me." He said.

"What do you mean Dad he just asked me today?"

"This will be your first date?" He asked surprised.

"Yes did you think I was hiding him?"

"Yes I thought you were dating when he stood up to your Mom."

"No Dad we were just friends. I told you would be the first to know." I said.

"Thanks for telling me Bella he is a good kid. I know he will take good care of you." I was glad my Dad approved of Edward. It made things easier. I was looking forward to my date with Edward the next day. I return right before we closed. I said goodnight to Kate and Seth and locked up.

I went upstairs and went through my closet to find the perfect outfit to wear for my first ever date. I was nervous but trusted Edward not to move to fast. I went to bed that night feeling like everything was right in the world. I was right were I was suppose to be. I heard my phone buzz on my nightstand. I look at it and smile.

**Goodnight Beautiful *Edward**

**Goodnight Edward I'll see you at 6:00 tomorrow *Bella**

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Trust

**Here is the next chapter**

**Lemon alert!**

**Happy New Year to you and yours**

**See you next week!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Trust<p>

Business was picking up and before I knew it, it was three hours before my date with Edward. I ran upstairs and took a shower. I shaved my legs and underarms again. I washed and dried my hair I decided to leave it down and only pin the top back. I put on a royal blue wrap dress and small strappy heels. I put on light make-up and was putting my jewelry on when there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find a handsome god like creature on the other side. I stepped out of the way to let him in. "You look handsome tonight Edward." He had on dark jeans and a dark blue button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. How did I get so lucky?

"You are beautiful Bella. This color against your skin is intoxicating. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes let me grab my purse and tell Angela I'm leaving." I lock the door behind us and check to make sure my office is locked up. We head down the stairs and tell Angela we are leaving.

Edward led me outside to his car a silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. He ran around the front of the car and got behind the wheel. "Oh I almost forgot these are for you," he reached behind his seat and gives me a bouquet of lilies.

"They are beautiful Edward thank you." He smiled crookedly at me then drove us to Port Angeles. He made reservations at a nice seafood place.

We parked and Edward ran around the front of the car to open my door. "Thank you Edward," I said as he took my hand and pulled me out of the car. We hold hands as we walk into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Yes for Cullen." Edward said.

"Right this way." She said leading us to a quiet corner of the restaurant. "Maggie your waitress will be with you shortly for your drink order." She said handing us menus.

"This is lovely thank you Edward." I said.

"Bella I'm sorry it took me so long to ask you on a date. I've wanted to but I was scared." He said playing with my fingers.

"I understand I'm still scared I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to mess up. I'm not sure if I'm good enough for you." I told him honestly.

"Bella listen to me you are perfect for me. We are going to go slow. You are important to me and I'm not going to let you get away. I want you to be my girlfriend and as for our physical relationship you are setting the pace on that. I want you to be comfortable. I will wait as long as you want."

"That means a lot to me Edward. You know I don't have any experience and you are willing to be patient with me. I would be honored to be your girlfriend." I told him. I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I squealed internally. I'm so excited.

I sat there sipping my wine and eating my dinner. I ordered the stuffed shrimp and Edward got the baked cod. We shared each other's food and then shared a piece of chocolate lava cake. After dinner we went for a walk in a park near a beautiful fountain. It was perfect first date. We held hands the entire walk.

"Edward this night has been perfect thank you for making it special." I told him as we drove back home.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Bella," he said.

He walked me to my door and I stood on the tips of my toes for a kiss goodnight. He got the hint and leaned in taking my face in his hands. His lips brushed up against mine once twice three times. Then he pressed his lips more fully on mine. I felt his warm breath as I started to move my lips with his. It was magical his lips were so warm and gentle yet strong and firm at the same time. He slowed the kiss and pulled away.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella." He said.

"Goodnight Edward." I said as I unlocked the door. He stayed there until I was safely inside. I placed my flowers in a vase on my island and changed for bed brushing my teeth and washing my face. I climbed into bed and sent Edward a text message.

**Goodnight Edward thank you for a wonderful night *Bella**

**Goodnight Sweetheart I should be the one thanking you *Edward**

I curled up and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

During lunchtime the next day I heard raised voices down in the store. They were getting louder so I left my office to see what was going on. I saw Garrett stopping Alec from going behind the counter. "What is going on here?" I asked looking at Alec.

"Your employee here was stopping me from coming to see you." He said.

"They have instructions that no one is to get behind the counter without my permission," I said.

"I have seen Alice Whitlock and Rose McCarty do it all the time not to mention Edward Cullen and the Chief," Alec said smirking.

"Like I said they know who is allowed and who isn't," I said smirking myself. "Is there something you needed I'm quite busy?"

"Yes I want to take you to dinner tonight and then back to my place." He said.

"No thank you I have a boyfriend." I said.

"He doesn't need to know and I don't mind sharing and you look delicious." He said. I took a step back even though he was nowhere near me.

"I don't and I have told you numerous times I'm not interest. I have turned you down what twenty times. I'm not interested. I never will be now leave me alone try even talking to me again and I will file harassment charges against you." I yelled.

"I'm a cop baby you have no proof. I will get into those pants of yours." He sneered.

"She has witnesses this isn't the first time I have you heard you talk to a woman this," Garrett said.

"No one will believe you. Who are you going to get to arrest me, Daddy?"

"Actually I have the state police on their way." A man said in a suit and tie said. Alec looked scarred. "I heard that entire conversation from before Miss Swan entered. Using your badge to intimidate people is a crime. I have contacted the police department and someone will be in shortly to take you in and get their statements."

I looked at him stunned I didn't know what to say. Who was this man? "I'm sorry Miss Swan," he said when he noticed my face; "I'm Judge Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you and I would love to file harassment charges against him."

"Bella," Angela said. "He was here last night it's probably on the cameras. He wanted up to your loft. I wouldn't let him but he said awful things."

"Thank you Angela your check is on my desk you may go get it." I told her.

"Is this the first you are hearing about this?" Judge Reynolds asked.

"Yes I haven't seen Angela since earlier yesterday evening I was out on a date and got back after we closed."

"You bitch you won't fuck me but you will someone else." Alec spat. He took out his gun and was about to point it at me when it was knocked out of his hand.

Edward cuffed Alec then passed him to another officer. "Will you please read him his rights and process him?" Edward asked.

"I would have thought of all people you would want to do that yourself Edward." Alec sneered.

"I won't let you out of this Alec. I plan on stepping back. I have Judge Reynolds as a witness. I disarmed and cuffed you then handed you over to another officer." Edward said.

He was read his rights in front of Judge Reynolds then taken to the station. Moments later Dad came inside.

"What's going on here?" Dad asked.

"One second Chief have a seat. Officer Cullen I need to know why you didn't take Alec in on your own. I need a good reason for you to hand him over he might try and use that against us."

"Bella and I are dating I didn't want him using the fact that she is my girlfriend against us."

"I see you are one hundred percent right. I can justify that reason. If you would take a seat next to Chief Swan I will fill you in." Judge Reynolds said.

He told them what happened from the moment Alec walked in until my Dad showed up. "I'm sorry if you found out about your daughter dating one of your men this way." Judge Reynolds said.

"No I already knew." Dad said Edward looked a little surprised but didn't say anything.

The state police showed up and copied my surveillance cameras since before I was opened. They took statements and took Alec into their custody. They opened a full investigation.

"Bella how could you not tell me this was going on?" Dad asked me after Judge Reynolds left.

"Dad this is the first time this has happened. He asked me out several times while at the station I turned him down. A few times in front of you Dad and last week he came here and asked me out. I turned him down and asked him to stop asking. I would have told you both of you," I said looking between my Dad and Edward, "If this had happened before."

They both looked relieved. "Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked after Dad was finished with his questions.

"Would you like to come up to my office?" I asked.

"Yes thank you." Edward said.

As soon as the door was closed behind us I was pulled into Edward's arms. His embrace was strong and gentle at the same time.

"I was so scared Bella. I walked in to find Alec getting ready to point his gun at you. I wanted to shoot him. I wanted to kill him. I can't lose you I just found you. I know he has asked you out several times before. I didn't see the danger in rejecting him. I guess he doesn't handle rejection well." He said hugging and kissing me lightly on the lips. "Are you okay sweetheart he didn't touch you did he?"

"No Edward I was behind the counter the whole time. Garrett never let him behind it." After I said that he pulled me in for a kiss.

It wasn't as chaste as our kiss last night. It started off slow and sweet then I felt his tongue rub my bottom lip I opened my mouth and his tongue darted in. It wrestled with mine his taste mixed with mine made my knees weak. It was a good thing one of his arms was around my waist.

I don't think I could stand on my own. His other hand was gently caressing my check. He pulled away after placing three small kisses on my lips.

"I have to get back to work sweetheart. I'll call you when I get off." Edward said.

"Okay I should get back to work myself. I need to get my order in by three." I walked with him downstairs and said goodbye to my Dad.

I finished my order then went grocery shopping. I was in the produce aisle when my phone rang. "Hello." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Are you home?"

"No I have a few errands to run before I head home. I just wanted to hear your voice before I finished."

"I like hearing your voice also." I said placing my apples in my basket. I then went around the corner to get a head of lettuce and almost ran into Edward.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" We hung up our phones and looked at each other. "It's a nice surprise seeing you here." He said.

"Yes it's a nice surprise." I said.

"Edward I was hoping I would run into you." A girl with curly reddish brown hair said. She pushed past me pushing me out of the way in the process. "Have you given any thought about our talk a couple of months ago?"

"No I haven't," Edward said walking over to me. "Are you okay honey?" He asked rubbing my arm where she touched it.

"I'm fine Edward. Is this Leslie?" I asked. She was really pretty but I'm not worried he doesn't care about her anymore. I trust him fully. He nodded his head.

"Who is this Edward? I've never seen her before."

"My girlfriend." Edward said grabbing both of our carts walking away.

Once we were far away he turned to me. "I so sorry about that sweetheart I promise I haven't seen or talked to her."

"Edward" I interrupted. "I trust you I won't get angry because we bumped into your ex. I know it will happen again and we will handle it like adults."

He smiled at me. "I'm lucky to have found you."

"No Edward I'm the lucky one." I said. "After you finish your other errands would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I would love to sweetheart I need to stop at the dry cleaners to pick up my uniforms and then to the ATM. Then home to shower and change. I should be there around seven." He said.

"Okay I will see you then handsome." I said. After we checked out Edward took my groceries to my car and placed them in the trunk then he kissed my lips lightly. I drove home and made dinner. I think I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen.

I made steaks and baked potatoes with a side salad. There was a knock on my door at six fifty. I opened it to find a smiling Edward standing there. "Hi sweetheart thank you for inviting me over." He said stepping through the door.

"You're welcome Edward. I love having you over." We sat down at the bar and ate our dinner. Then we watched a movie together. I went down at nine to make sure the door was locked and say goodnight to Kate and Ben. Edward left at ten thirty but not before kissing me goodnight.

Alec did try and use the fact that Edward stepped back to get the charges dropped. The facts showed that Edward was personally involved and had to stand down. They found others he harassed and had a nice case forming. They found he was stalking me without anyone's knowledge I was glad he was still behind bars.

The next month passed quickly and I now knew I was in love with Edward Cullen. Was it to soon to tell him? I was getting ready for a date with him when my cellphone rang. "Hello." I said sighing into the phone.

"Hi honey have you had enough. You can't possibly still enjoy working everyday and never going out." My Mom stated.

"Nice to talk to you also Mom it's been awhile since we talked." I said when Edward knocked on the door. I opened it and he came in.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" He asked.

"Who is that and why are they calling you sweetheart?"

"I need to get my sweater and then we can leave honey." I said kissing his lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan who are you talking to?" Mom yelled.

"Is there a reason you called Mother?"

"His voice sounds familiar. Is that the young man who yelled at me?"

"Yes mom he is my best friend and now my boyfriend so I really need to go I have a date. Bye Mom."

"Bye Isabella," she said. She is so calling me tomorrow.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes honey she is just trying to control me. I won't let her do that anymore. Where are we going?" I asked wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere with you dressed like that. I want to stay here and make out with you all night." He said bending down and kissing my lips. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with a blue silk long sleeve shirt; white cardigan style sweater and white flats.

He on the other hand had on black jeans with a white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. He looked yummy. I ran my hands down the muscles of his chest.

"Okay we should probably get going I won't be able to stop myself." He said leading me out of the door. We headed to Port Angeles and went to dinner at a little Italian place. I had a delicious chicken alfredo and Edward had the chicken primavera. We shared a strawberry cheesecake for desert. Then he took me to an outdoor sculpture exhibit.

We were walking through the sculptures, hold hands and sneaking kisses every once in a while when Edward turned to me. "Bella I need to tell you something. I love you. I understand it maybe to soon. I promised to take things slow with you. I maybe more experienced that you but these feelings I have are new to me. I have never felt this way before."

I grabbed his other hand in mine as well. "Edward I love you too. I was afraid it was afraid it was too early to feel this way. I love you and I don't know what to do about these feelings."

"I don't know what to do about these feelings either Bella. We started kissing and ended up back in his car. We drove home and I invited him up to my loft.

We fell on the couch and I could feel how much he was affected by our kissing. Our hands started exploring each other. I was straddling his waist and rubbing myself against him for friction.

I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders his chest was gorgeous. He let go of me and removed his shirt the rest of the way. The muscles on his chest were defined but not overly muscular. I was rubbing his slight chest hair in between my fingers. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I raised my arms for him to remove it.

"Beautiful." He said rubbing his hands over the lace of my ivory bra. His hands went behind my back and he removed the lacy fabric from my body. His mouth found my bare left breast and he sucked the nipple into his mouth making us both moan on contact. He stood up and laid us down with me on my back. His hands found the button of my jeans while his mouth explored my chest. It felt amazing.

I didn't know whether to cry, moan, groan or sigh. The feelings were building and I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me between my legs. The moisture was building and my panties were soaked I could feel it on my thighs.

He looked into my eyes when he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants silently asking for permission. I nodded and he slid my jeans down my body. Leaving me in nothing but my ivory boy shorts," Bella you are so beautiful. He kissed down my stomach to the edge of my panties. He placed a kiss on each hip and then skipped were I needed him most making me whimper. He grabbed each of my knees and spread my legs open kissing each thigh.

I was a moaning mess his fingers slid up my thighs as his mouth found my breasts sucking, nipping and biting. He rubbed me on the outside of my panties. Then he slowly pushed the scrap of fabric out of the way and slowly rubbed the outside lips.

"Bella you are so wet baby girl. Is because of me?"

"Yes Edward and only you." I managed to get out breathlessly.

He pushed one of his long fingers inside of me while his thumb rubbed circles on my clit. He added another finger and curled them up inside of me. He added his mouth on the outside of my panties and bit lightly on my clit. I screamed out his name as I exploded around him. He took his fingers and licked them clean. "Exquisite." He said.

"Are you okay?" he asked lying down next to me on the couch.

"I'm more than okay Edward thank you." I said reaching for the button on his jeans. He shook his head.

"I'm fine sweetheart that was about you." He said curling around me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will honey." We moved to my bedroom and I slipped on a tank top while Edward stripped down to his boxers. We lay down in the bed and Edward pulled me against him and I rested my head on his chest breathing in his scent. "I love you my Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I said before I drifted off to sleep. I woke to my cellphone ringing. I was lying almost on top of Edward I didn't want to leave his warm embrace. "Hello," I said groggily.

"Well dear I see you made it home."

"Mom why are you calling?" I asked.

"Bella honey are you okay?" Edward asked coming out of the bedroom.

"He's still there you little slut."

"Mom I am twenty two years old. What I do is my business." I said and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Fine but don't coming crying to me when you end up pregnant and married to a cop."

"Mom I love him and I don't care what you think."

"Fine Bella you are doomed to repeat my mistakes."

"No Mom I'm not I don't regret moving to Forks and you always did," I said.

"There is no talking to you bye Bella."

"Bye Mom."

Edward pulled my closer and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for a while not talking there was no need. After awhile our stomachs growled and we headed to the kitchen and made breakfast together.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies and kissing. After a heavy make out session I was able to get Edward in his boxers only. I was only in my bra and panties. I placed my hand down his boxers and grabbed his erection. He felt so large in my tiny hand. I wasn't sure what to do with it.

Edward slipped off his boxers and grabbed my hand. He moved it up and down my shaft. Twisting when we reached the top spreading the moisture that was building there; he was moaning and groaning bucking his hips when we reached the base of his shaft. "Bella." He moaned. His lips found mine and his tongue wrestled with mine. I felt him harden more in my hand and then he moaned my name as he came in hard fast bursts over our hands and his stomach. I grabbed a few tissues from the box and cleaned us up.

The next thing I knew I was on my back on the couch bare to him. "Oh Bella," he moaned seeing my bare pussy. His mouth attacked mine as his hand rubbed and pinched my breasts and nipples. He kissed down my neck to my chest, stomach, hips and thighs. Finally finding and kissing my bare pussy.

"Edward," I moaned. He kissed, licked and sucked on my pussy lips. Then his fingers slid inside while his mouth, tongue and teeth found my clit I was a wiggling mess.

"That's it Bella come in my mouth baby girl let me taste you." Then he bit down on my clit and I was done. I came harder than before and Edward licked and sucked me dry. Then he placed a gentle kiss on my sensitive nub. He kissed his way back up stopping at both breasts and the finally was back to my lips. I moaned when I tasted myself on Edward's tongue.

We lay down on the couch and covered up with the blanket on the coffee table. We woke three hours later and ordered Chinese food. Edward went down to pay when the food arrived. I asked him to stay again and he agreed. We curled up together and fell into a deep and restful sleep.

The next morning we dressed and met the rest of the Cullen's at church and then went to Esme and Carlisle's for brunch. Dad even made it to brunch. I was happy to see everyone and they were happy for Edward and I. I felt complete I had finally found what I was missing.

We headed to Port Angeles and caught a movie together. Tomorrow we both had work to do so we had to get back to the real world but we still had the rest of today. "Do you trust me?" Edward asked while we were walking in the park near the movie theatre.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

He reached down and grabbed me around my waist picking me up and placing me on his shoulder. "Edward what are you doing?"

"You said you trusted me." He said.

"I do Edward you just surprised me that's all." I said and he laughed.

He ran through some bushed and we ended up in a small meadow. He put me back down and smiled, "What do you think?"

"Oh Edward it beautiful." It was a circular meadow with wild flowers and a small stream. "How did you find this?"

"I need to get out of Forks as much as possible five years ago I explored Port Angeles a lot. I would never want to live here but it nice to visit."

"I agree with you. It is a nice place to visit." I said as he bent down to kiss me. We returned back to Forks and he left me at my loft and returned back to his apartment. I had the worst night of sleep in my life. I missed Edward's warm chest and arms around me.

I called him first thing in the morning. "Hello sweetheart is everything okay?"

"No I hope you don't mind me calling I didn't sleep well last night." I said.

"Oh baby girl I didn't sleep well last night. I'm swamped here and stuck drinking the department's coffee." He laughed.

"I don't want to keep you from your work I will call you later. I love you."

"I love you too and I don't mind talking to you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I looked at the clock and had an idea. I jumped in the shower and then dressed quickly. I ran downstairs and filled two thermoses and grabbed a few muffins, brownies and cookies and placed them in two different bags.

I walked over to the station I wasn't needed for another hour and a half at the shop. I walked right past Jessica into my Dad's open door. "Hi Daddy I thought I would deliver some coffee and goodies this morning."

"Bella honey thank you. We have had a hectic morning and it's not even eight yet. I sure I know someone else who could use a pick me up." He smiled at me.

"Okay sorry to hear about your morning."

"Don't worry about it we had busy weekend that makes for a busy Monday morning."

I found Edward on his computer he hadn't looked up to see me come in. "I have a coffee delivery for you Officer Cullen."

He looked up and smiled, "Bella sweet heart what are you doing here?" He asked kissing my lips.

"You said you were drinking department coffee I couldn't have you drinking that crap when I'm not needed until nine." I said and he smiled. "I brought you some goodies to."

"Bella I don't deserve you baby girl." He said.

"Yes you do I want to take care of you handsome."

"I want to take care of you also honey."

"Okay I'm going to let you get back to work."

"Let me at least walk you out." We walked to the front hand in hand. Jessica glared at me.

"Miss Swan I need you to inform me if you are going to be anywhere other than with your father."

"And why is that Miss Stanley?" Dad asked.

"I didn't see you there Chief Swan."

"I'm sure you didn't now answer my question."

"We can't have non-personnel wandering around unsupervised."

"I agree but not my daughter I sent her to Edward's desk so she wasn't unsupervised as you said. I need to know when non-personnel are wandering around not you."

I gave my Dad a hug and kiss goodbye. "Thanks again for the coffee and goodies. I'll see around."

Edward bent down and gave me a kiss wrapping his arms around my waist. "Would you mind if I stopped by tonight I'll bring dinner and a change of clothes?"

"I would love that. What times your lunch?"

"Eleven thirty but I'm stuck here."

"I will be finished with the deliveries by then I will pick up a few sandwiches and cone by."

"I would love that and I love you."

"I love you too handsome."

I left with a new skip in my step I had lunch and dinner plans with Edward and he was sleeping over. I made it back in plenty of time for the new shipment of books to arrive. I had everything shelved and the personal orders called to inform the recipient of their arrival. I drove over to the local deli and picked up five sandwiches, pickles, three bottles of water and three bags of potato chips.

I made it back to the station at eleven twenty. I knocked on Dad's office door and he opened it. He was headed to a meeting in Port Angeles but took two sandwiches, a pickle, bottle of water and a bag of potato chips with him.

I made my way to Edward desk to find Jessica leaning over it. "I have told you not to call me Edward. It's Officer Cullen and I'm not interested I have a girlfriend."

"What do you see in her my breasts are much bigger than hers?"

"That may be true but hers are perfect along with the rest of her now please leave my desk. This is highly inappropriate and unwanted." I knew I could trust him but that right there proved it more than words ever could.

I walked up and sat down in an empty chair. "I brought your lunch handsome."

"Bella I can explain." Edward said looking worried.

"No need babe it's not your fault. I heard everything she said to you and everything you said to her."

"Good let's go eat in the break room." He said standing up and grabbing my hand. I could trust my boyfriend with my life and he could trust me with his.


	4. You Take Good Care Of Me

**Here is the next chapter**

**Lemon Alert! **

**See you next week**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: You Take Good Care Of Me<p>

The next three weeks we spent most nights wrapped around each other in my bed. The nights we spent apart were torture for me. Tonight we were eating dinner in my loft and I was ready to take a leap in our relationship. Edward was very patient with me. We have been dating for almost two months; we loved each other, and spent most nights sleeping next to each other. I was ready to make love to my boyfriend. Edward showed up after he showered with his uniform for tomorrow. We ate dinner and then I lead him to my bedroom.

"Edward I'm ready I want you to make love to me."

He looked into my eyes and what ever he was looking for he found. He nodded and we undressed each other. I had started birth control over a month ago and he had been tested after he found Leslie with another man.

One we were both fully undressed he kissed every inch of my body. I could feel his arousal on my thigh as he kissed down my chest to my stomach when his lips made contact with my clit I screamed out his name. Once I came back down from my high he lined up with my body. "Are you sure Bella? We don't have to do this." I nodded my head looking into his eyes.

Very slowly he kissed my neck, chest and mouth as he slowly pushed into me. He was huge and thick I could feel him stretching me when he reached my barrier he stopped and looked into my eyes. "I need you to tell me if I hurt you Bella." I nodded again and while looking into my eyes he pushed through slowly. Once he was all the way in he stilled. I had felt a sharp sting when he pushed through my barrier man that hurt. I felt the need for more.

"It passed I'm good handsome," I told him. He nodded and slowly started moving in and out of me. I had never in my life felt something like it before. He kissed my lips and moved his hand to my clit and started rubbing circles around it. "I'm not going to last long baby girl. You're so tight and feel so good. I want to feel you let go around my cock. He pinched my clit and I fell apart around him. Three thrusts later and I felt him release inside me grunting my name.

We lay there coming back down from our highs. Then Edward got up and went into the bathroom. I heard the water running in the tub. I tried to get up but felt sore between my legs. I heard the water turn off and Edward walked back into the room naked. He had a gorgeous body. He walked over to the bed. Then he bent down and picked me up. He walked back into the bathroom and I saw a bubble bath drawn in the tub.

He placed me in and climbed in behind me. Wordlessly he picked up a washcloth and placed a small amount of body wash on it. He washed me gently being each careful to my sensitive skin. He rinsed my body and gently kissed my shoulders, neck and cheeks.

Then he washed and conditioned my hair. I turned to wash him and he shook his head. "This was about you sweetheart." He stood up and wrapped a towel around his hips. He pulled the plug and wrapped me in a towel. He dried my body lovingly then slipped a tank top over my head and a pair of boy shorts over my hips. Then he brushed out my hair. He lifted me up and laid me on the bed after he put fresh sheets on it. He put on a pair of boxers and joined me in bed. I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved.

I woke up in the morning and my bed was empty. Before I could panic Edward came back in with a tray of oatmeal, fresh fruit, orange juice and coffee. He was still only in his boxers. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight forty. I don't need to be down until eleven. So we ate breakfast together in bed. "Thank you for making breakfast Edward."

"It was my pleasure sweet girl. I need to go into work today from ten till four. Do you have any plans today?"

"Yes I'm reading to the kids today. Andy said he gets to pick the story and sit on my lap."

"Maybe I should stop by and show him up." Edward said tickling me. "I don't want to lose you to a younger man." A knock on my door stopped him. I grabbed my robe and answered the door.

"Bella I'm sorry to bother you but there's a woman downstairs claiming to be your Mother. She is insisting to be let up."

"Ungrateful I tell you." I heard my Mother say.

"Let her up this time only Tanya its okay I will deal with her."

My Mom walks in as Edward walks out of the bedroom buttoning his shirt. He looked so good in his uniform. I wonder what we could do with him in it. Focus Bella Mother in the room. "Is everything okay honey?" He asked. He hadn't looked up yet.

I see apparently my daughter is to busy fucking to let me up to see her." He looked up and looked pissed.

"I love your daughter and would never disrespect her."

"So then boring sex is it?"

"Mom is there a reason for this visit or did you just come here to be rude to my boyfriend and to myself. Edward grabbed the tray I had brought with me and washed out the dishes I could tell he was pissed.

"Phil isn't doing to well and they are talking about transferring him to Minnesota. You know how much I hate the cold. I was need five thousand dollars." I heard the dishwasher slam harder than it needed to be.

I myself was pissed. "Let me get this straight I haven't heard from you in over three weeks and you only called to insult me and then my boyfriend. Before that it was two months or maybe longer I can't remember. You didn't call when I opened you haven't had one nice thing to say to me in over a year. Phil playing near by?"

"Yes in Portland why?"

"Figures I don't have five thousand dollars Mom, I have all my money invested in this shop. It's doing really well but I have bills to pay. I can't afford to make any loans."

"I didn't ask you for a loan Bella. I said I need five thousand dollars I don't plan on paying you back. You lived in my house for eighteen years of your life. I only lived in your apartment for four." I was so pissed I took a deep breathe.

"I don't owe you anything Mom. One week you lost your house in one week. I took you in and I took care of you since I was ten. This is my life and you aren't going to mess this up for me. It's time for you to return to Phil. I need to get dressed for work and I want a few moments with Edward before he needs to leave for work himself.

"Fine I told you buying this place was a bad idea. You will come back to me eventually." She said and left. I sank down on the couch and let out a deep breath. I should have known she wanted something from me.

"Bella are you okay?" I looked up and saw a worried Edward looking back at me.

"Yes it was hard for you to watch that. Is my dishwasher okay?" He laughed.

"Yes I didn't slam the door that hard."

"Seriously Edward I was expecting something like that. It isn't the first time but it's the first time I stood up to her. I thought it would be a phone call or an email. I knew she wanted something from me. It's usually money. I'm going to get dressed and go down early and work to take my mind of her. You need to get going or your going to be late."

"Okay your right. Do you mind if I come by after work?"

"Honey you are welcome to come by anytime." I said.

He laughed, "You will regret saying that I will be over everyday."

"I hope so Edward." I said kissing his lips. Fifteen minutes later I was setting the bean bag chairs on the carpet near the fireplace. Dad walked in the door I shook my head Edward.

"Are you okay Bella? Edward told me what happened this morning." I blushed at the thought of my Dad knowing that Edward spent the night. "Bella you are a grown woman and I know Edward cares deeply for you." I nodded my head.

"I'm fine Dad I didn't expect her to so up here but I knew she would ask me for something. I suspected money she hasn't changed and I don't expect her too."

"I know, your boyfriend was worried so I thought I would come by and check on you."

"Thanks Dad" I said giving him a hug before he left. I got the cookies and juice boxes ready for when the kids showed up. Andy was the first one and made sure to take his seat on my lap.

We were finishing the third book when Edward showed up during his break. I saw him help Kate with the tray of cookies with a wink.

"Uncle E," Andy said, "Do I get a cookie?"

"Yes buddy. Do you want to come get one?"

"No, I have the best seat."

"Yes you do Miss Bella is nice to be around." Edward said winking at me.

"I've seen you kiss her. Why?" Andy asked. "I thought only Mommy and Daddy kissed."

"Well you see buddy Miss Bella is my girlfriend. Your Mommy was your Daddy's girlfriend before she was your Mommy." I noticed several of the single Mothers shooting daggers in my direction. Get over it bitches he's mine. Edward noticed and smirked at me.

Andy turned back towards me, "Uncle E is your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is sweetie." I said.

"Okay." He said. "Can I pick the next book?"

"Sorry buddy story time is over." Edward said. "It's snack time."

"Cookies," he yelled and ran off to get his cookie and juice box.

"You're great with kids Bella." Edward said.

"Thanks I always wanted kids." I sucked all the air from the air and held it. It was too soon to discuss this right.

"Breathe Bella." Edward said. I release my breath. "You want kids one day?"

"Yes," I said.

"That's good to know I want kids one day too." Edward said the tension left the room. "I brought you chicken strips. Let's go eat." He was the best boyfriend a girl could have.

"I'll see you after four right." I asked as he was leaving.

"Yes I need to go home and shower then I'll come over."

"You have clothes here so just shower here."

"Sweetheart I don't want to take advantage of you." He said.

"Edward I want you here. I like having you with me. You aren't taking advantage of me. Why drive across town to your apartment to take a five minute shower."

"You make a good point. I love you."

"I love you too." I said he bent down and kissed my lips. He left and I cleaned up the carpet from story time.

Then I went into the kitchen to make a special order for twenty cupcakes for a birthday party. "Bella a Mrs. Williams is here to pick up her order." Ben said as I was frosting the last cupcake.

"I'll be right there." I said placing them in a box and labeling them. I wiped my hands on my apron and walked out of the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Williams I have your books right here."

"Thanks Bella I'm glad you opened this shop. I can order any book I want and your coffee is heavenly." Mrs. Williams said.

I was charging her when Edward came in. He walked up behind me, "I'm going up to shower are you almost done down here." He whispered. I nodded and he smacked my butt as he moved away.

I handed Mrs. Williams the slip to sign. "You know Officer Cullen?" Mrs. Williams asked handing me back the pen and slip.

"Yes he's my boyfriend." I said.

"You're quite lucky he comes in to talk to the kids on safety week every year. You make a lovely couple." She said before she left.

I went upstairs after I told Ben about the cupcake order that was to be picked up at five. Edward was in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt on the couch when I walked in. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Edward we don't have to go out I can cook and we can cuddle on the couch." I said running my hands through his hair.

"Bella I want to take you out for a nice dinner. Get you out of here. You work and live here and it's Saturday night." He said with a pout. My phone rang next to him.

"Hello."

"Bella dear I know its last minute but I'm having a dinner party tonight. I meant to call earlier in the week but it slipped my mind. Would you and Edward be free tonight it's at seven thirty?"

"I'll ask him now. Can you hold on for a minute?"

"Yes dear."

"Edward your Mom is having a dinner party at seven thirty did you make reservations or did you want to go?"

"No reservations this might be fun and it gets you out of the house."

I took the phone off my chest and put it back up to my ear. "We will be there. How should we dress and do you need me to bring something?"

"No dear I have everything and its not formal dear twenty or thirty people. See you then."

"Yes we will see you then."

"Edward," I said after I hung up. "She said it's not formal only twenty or thirty people. He laughed.

"Don't worry Bella any of your dresses will do fine. We need to leave a little early I have no slacks here and not formal means I don't need a jacket and tie but one or the other."

We lay around kissing and feeling each other at a quarter till six I went to my closet and found a white with black stripes sweater dress with a smooth neckline and ¾ sleeves. I put a thick black belt around my waist. Then slipped on a pair of black tights and knee high boots; I put my hair in a French twist then walked out to the living room.

"Bella you look, there are no words baby girl." He stood up and gently kissed my lips wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and he led me out to his car.

He drove over to his place and led me upstairs. "No loud noises don't forget Mr. Cullen," an older lady said through an open door down the hall. He waved to her but didn't respond.

"Nice neighbors." I said when the door was closed behind us.

"Yes I'm glad Alice found me a new building with a three month lease." He was moving in a couple of days. I almost stopped breathing when he came out of his bedroom. He was wearing dark charcoal slacks, black dress shoes, a dark blue dress shirt and a dark charcoal jacket. His hair was in its usual sexy state. I think I was drooling.

"Breathe baby girl." He chuckled with a smirk.

"How are you mine?" I asked.

"That's a question I ask everyday about you sweetheart. How are you mine?" He said honesty laced in every word.

We decided to head over to Esme and Carlisle's a little early to see if she needed any help.

We arrived at the house and I couldn't believe the size. "You grew up here?" I asked.

"Yes." He opened the door for me and we walked up the steps to the house. He just walked straight in. "Mom your favorite is here." He said taking off my coat and placing it in the closet near the door.

"Bella honey I'm glad you made it." She said hugging me. "Edward how did you know Bella was my favorite?" She asked smiling at him.

He pouted, "I've been replaced."

"Sorry son now that you brought her home we get to keep her." Carlisle said walking up and gave me a hug.

Edward dropped the pout. "No I still want her. I found her and I get to keep her." We all laughed. I went with Esme into the kitchen while Edward went with his Dad to his study.

Esme handed me an apron and I tied it around my waist. We fell into easy conversation. I was drizzling chocolate over the last slice of cheesecake when I felt little hands wrap around my leg. "Hi Andy what are you doing down there?"

"Hugging you." He said. I bent down and picked him up. "I'm glad you're here."

I gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey those are supposed to be reserved for me." Edward said from the doorway.

"No Uncle E Miss Bella always kisses my head. I like it she smells good and looks pretty."

"I know she does buddy." Edward said. The doorbell rang and we walked out to the main room. Edward had Andy on his shoulders and his arm around my waist. I couldn't my mind from wandering off. I was holding a little boy with unruly bronze hair and green eyes. I know it's too early to think about kids but I couldn't help it. I heard a gasp when we walked in. I turned to see a woman around Esme age starring at us.

"Edward I can't believe you. How can you do this to my daughter?" I was confused. The look on Edward's face told me that so was he.

"Mrs. Stevens your daughter and I broke up five years ago and you know why so don't go there." Edward said and turned his attention back to me. He offered me a small smile and squeezed my hips. Luckily she let it drop but she did glare at me throughout the dinner.

Not including that small incident the dinner party was a success. I had a lot of fun and stayed the night with Edward in his apartment once before he moved out. We made love slowly that night. I woke up the next morning before Edward or the alarm. He was snoring lightly in my ear. I could feel him pressed against me. I pressed my body tighter against his and he let out a small moan.

Then I felt soft kisses on my shoulder. He was growing harder against me. I turned in his arms and placed a kiss on his chest above his heart. I pushed on his right shoulder and he lay on his back. I straddled his legs and kept kissing his chest, neck, and lips. I lifted myself and slowly sat down on his cock. He grabbed my hips and helped me move back and forth. "Oh Edward."

"Bella you look so good sitting on my cock." Edward said. The different angle felt amazing I came within minutes. Edward grabbed me and laid me on my back never leaving my body. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he kissed my lips. He slipped one had underneath me and lifted my butt off the bed.

I want to feel you come again baby girl. Come around my cock." He was trusting into me harder than before I was on the edge. Edward moved his other hand between our bodies and rubbed circles around my clit. I came hard and long tightening around his cock. "That's it baby girl milk my cock. Oh yes that feels so good." Edward said falling over the edge. "Belllaaa."

We got up a few minutes later and showered together. We washed each other, kissed and touched each other until the water turned cold. We put on our Sunday best and joined my Dad and his Family for church.

Edward was signing a new lease on his apartment today. I couldn't believe how fast these last three months had gone by.

Alice had her baby at the end of April a little girl Annabeth Rose Whitlock was as 6lbs. 14 oz. and 19 ½ " long. Edward was a great uncle to her. We watched her a few times since she was born. She is now 5 weeks old.

We never spent a night apart we both had each others keys and clothes at each other's places. We were have a quiet evening at my place tonight. He was bringing dinner and I was making dessert. We lay around and watched a movie cuddling together. It was a perfect end to a long day. The next morning I woke up alone in bed. I turned and saw that it was after ten. I never slept in so late. I reached over and grabbed my phone I had seven missed calls from Edward, Dad, Alice, Esme and Rose. I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and fell back down. I felt dizzy all of the sudden.

The knocking wouldn't stop. I wish it would my heart was pounding in my head. I couldn't get out of bed to get the door. I swear the knocking wouldn't stop. I looked at the clock and it was almost noon had I been lying there for two hours. "Bella where are you sweetheart?" Edward called.

Thank god he stopped the knocking. "In here." I tried to say but I had no voice. He ran into the room and took one look at my face.

"Tanya call Dad and have him come over here Bella's sick." He yelled out the door. "Do you have a thermometer honey?" I pointed to the bathroom. "I'll find it baby girl."

He came out with it and placed it under my tongue. After a minute it beeped, "103.4 sweetheart." He left back into the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Tanya came in and I pointed to the bathroom.

"Come on I'll help you." I smiled at her shyly. "Don't worry about it sweetie." Edward was waiting by the door when we came out. He picked me up and placed me back in bed. He had a wet washcloth, two Tylenol and a glass of orange juice.

He handed me the pills and glass of juice. I finished my juice and he laid me back on the bed. He placed the cool cloth on my forehead moving it along my neck and forehead.

"Edward," Tanya called from the doorway, "your Dad is here."

"Dad I'm not sure what's wrong with her. I don't think she's gotten out of bed all day. I took her temperature and it's 103.4. I didn't notice her warm this morning. Um."

"Edward you're a grown man I'm aware you stay at your girlfriend's and vise versa. Bella can you hear me?"

"Yes" I tried to say but nothing came out. I opened and closed my eyes instead.

"Edward can you sit her up?" Edward sat me up slowly sitting down behind me. "Tanya get Bella a cup of tea." He took out a light and had me open my mouth then listened to my breathing and checked my ears. "You can lay her back down Edward." I closed my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Bella sweet heart," I slowly opened my eyes Edward was in a t-shirt two seconds before he was in his uniform. I opened my mouth to ask. "No honey don't try to talk. Dad doesn't want you trying to talk for at least three days. It's after five honey you fell asleep I think before I laid you down. I wouldn't wake you up now but I need you to take these pills. I just took your temperature and it's 103.8. I also picked up your antibiotic. Dad said you have strep throat and an ear infection." I needed to go to the bathroom. I tried to get up but felt weak and dizzy. "Let me help you sit up." I pointed to the bathroom. He chuckled, "I'll take you sweetheart. Angela said you were asleep each time she would come check on you. Tanya called me after she got off and said you slept the entire time." He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. I was so embarrassed but he steadied me on my feet and left the room. I used the bathroom, washed my hands and face then brushed my teeth. I was almost finished with my teeth when Edward walked back in. He smiled at me.

"Do you want a bath? I think a cool bath would help bring down your temperature." I blinked my eyes it made me feel dizzy if I moved my head to much. Edward ran the water then helped me get undressed. He washed my hair and body I almost fell asleep in the tub. He was taking such good care of me. He pulled the drain and lifted and lifted me out of the tub dried me off and dressed me in comfortable flannel pajamas.

He laid me in the bed after brushing my hair. There was a knock on the door. Edward went to get it and returned a few moments later with Esme. She braided my hair for me so it wouldn't get too tangled. She had brought me homemade chicken soup. There was another knock and she went to get the door while Edward sat me up and put pillows behind me to prop me up. Esme returned with my Dad he had brought Jell-O with whip cream. I felt loved and very well taken care of. I had never had this before.

I was feeling complete better a week later. I had one week until Edward's birthday I planned a special night. Dinner and dancing in Seattle and we were staying overnight at a lovely hotel. The room cost two hundred and fifty dollars for the night. It had a Jacuzzi tub which I was excited to use. We had become like little rabbits. I couldn't get enough of him and he was always ready and willing.

For is present I knew he had a week vacation in July. So I planned a camping trip for him and the guys. Even our Dads were going. Dad made sure to schedule him off the Friday before his vacation started because they were leaving that morning. They were returning Tuesday afternoon. That will give us Wednesday thru Sunday together. I bought him supplies for his trip along with a pocket compass that I had _So you can always find your way back to me, Love Your Bella_ engraved on it.

I was getting dressed for a date with Edward. He was at his apartment getting dressed. I had spent the day with Alice at the spa getting pampered. He insisted on us getting ready separately and him picking me up. We had been dating for almost 5 months. There was a knock on the door. I put on my white strappy heels and went to get the door. Alice had dressed me in a midnight blue chiffon strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had a pleated empire waist that went to my knees. I had a white shawl draped across my arms.

I opened the door to find Angela. "You have a very handsome young man downstairs waiting for you." I raised my eyebrow. She laughed come on lock up and let's go down you want to see this. I lock the door and followed her down.

Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs dressed god like. I think I'm soaked and I'm sure my panties are ruined. He was wearing black dress slacks and shoes with a black jacket crisp white shirt and black tie. He had a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "Bella you are so beautiful I am one lucky man to get the pleasure of your company. These are for you." He said handing me the flowers.

"Edward you look so handsome. I'm the lucky one. Let me take these upstairs and put them in water."

"Bella I'll get those there's a vase in the kitchen down here. Go have fun you don't want to be late." Angela said. After we thanked her we left to go hum I don't know where were going. It's a surprise.

Alice had packed me an overnight bag which Edward had taken with him. I was the only one that seemed to be in the dark about tonight's events. "Do you have your pills honey?"

"Yes Edward I have my birth control pills in my purse and my antibiotics in my hygiene bag you took with my overnight bag earlier." I told him.

"Good I wanted to make sure before we took off. He went to the trunk and grabbed my antibiotics and put them in his jacket pocket. Then he opened the passenger side door. Then he went around to the driver's side. Once behind the wheel he turned to me. "I love you baby girl so much."

"Edward I love you too. I can't imagine my life with out you. You take good care of me." He smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that honey." Then he started the car.


	5. It's A Good Thing

**Song for this chapter It's a good thing by Jaron and the long road to love**

**It's the perfect song for this Edward**

**Enjoy and see you next week**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: It's A Good Thing<p>

"I heard a song that I want to play for you. It's a country song I heard a couple of weeks ago when I went with Jasper to Seattle." That was a mysteries trip and every time I brought it up he would change the subject. "It's how I feel exactly." He pressed play on his IPod. Beautiful music filled the car.

_I made a promise_,

_Yeah I swore to myself,_

_I'd never give my heart away,_

_No, No,_

_To anyone else_

_Cause I'd burned and I'd been lied to,_

_I couldn't find love if I tried to_

_Said I'd live alone forever,_

_Was the safest way that I knew_

_There you were,_

_As if you had been,_

_Listening inside my head_

_Everything had fallen apart_

_You came into the picture,_

_Like a work of art_

_I feel your arms around me,_

_And it sets me free,_

_It's a good thing_

_I used to wake up_

_At the first drop of rain_

_Now I sleep beside you,_

_Through a hurricane_

_Like a window,_

_That was painted shut _

_My heart was closed,_

_And had enough_

_And though I tried to hide away,_

_You knocked until I opened up_

_There you were,_

_As if you had been,_

_Waiting for me all my life_

_Everything had fallen apart_

_You came into the picture,_

_Like a work of art_

_I feel your arms around me, _

_And it sets me free,_

_It's a good thing_

_It's a good thing_

_There you were,_

_As if you had been,_

_Listening inside my head_

_Everything had fallen apart_

_Then you came into the picture,_

_Like a work of art_

_I feel your arms around me,_

_And it sets me free,_

_It's a good thing_

_Yeah everything had fallen apart,_

_You came into the picture,_

_Like a work of art_

_I feel your arms around me,_

_And it sets me free,_

_It's a good thing_

_It's a good thing _

_It's a good thing_

I had tears in my eyes. "Edward that was beautiful. I … I'm …" I had no words.

"You don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know how I felt." He said. "I love you baby girl. Thank you for saving me."

I started to cry his words were beautiful. "I love you too Edward you know you saved me too so thank you."

"I know we saved each other." He said smiling at me. He reached over and wiped a tear off my cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know they are filled with the love I share with you though so it's okay."

We drove for another forty five minutes to Lake Crescent listening to music, holding hands, talking and just being together. Edward pulled up to a beautiful lodge and grabbed our bags. He checked us in. The room was beautiful and had a beautiful view of the lake. We headed down to the restaurant fifteen minutes later. Edward was acting nervously. I'm not sure what was wrong. He had been acting funny for the past two weeks. He wasn't angry but not himself. Maybe he was tired.

Edward had a steak while I had the chicken. He wanted to take a walk down to the lake before we had dessert. He paid our check. He seemed distracted and more nervous. I was a little scared with what he needed to say. He was lost in his own head so I left him to tell me what was bothering him on his own. I just hoped it wasn't bad.

He found a bench near the water's edge and sat us down on it. He turned to me and grabbed both of my hands in his and looked in my eyes. I could see so many emotions in his love, honesty, fear, but mostly love so I felt okay with what he had to say. "Bella we have known each other for seven and half months. We have been dating for almost five of those. That's not a lot of time to some but to me I think it not enough. I can't imagine a day of my life without you. I want to wakeup next to you everyday for the rest of my life and I want to go to sleep next to you every night."

He moved off the bench and was kneeling in front of me. I had tears running down my cheeks. He took a box from out of his pocket. "Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen?" Will you marry me Bella?" I cried harder and nodded.

"Yes I would love to marry you Edward."

"Yes?" He seemed unsure.

"Yes." I said and he leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. Then picked me up and spun me around.

"Oh I almost forgot your ring." He said. He put me down and opened the box nestled inside was a beautiful three stone platinum ring. The middle stone was a diamond while the two stones on each side were slightly smaller sapphires. It was gorgeous. The stones were round cut and the diamond was flawless.

"Edward that's too much." I said.

"Nonsense Bella it's not even a carat. I didn't think you would want a large ring so I went with the small stones. Do you like it?"

"Yes it's gorgeous and probably cost way too much." I told him honestly.

"Baby girl nothing is too much to spend on you. I wish I could have bought a bigger diamond." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on the third finger on my left hand were it would always stay then kissed each finger then the ring.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed a ring from your jewelry box for the size."

"No handsome I don't mind and didn't notice." We walked for a little while longer. Then headed to our room where Edward order chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. After it was delivered Edward unhooked and unzipped my dress, letting it fall in a puddle at my feet. "Oh Bella you are so beautiful. I was standing there in a black thong and my heels.

I started to unbutton Edward's shirt placing kisses on his chest along the way. He hummed as my lips made their way down his stomach. I started on his pants as he finished his shirt. "I'm so glad you agreed to become my wife." I got on my knees as I slipped his boxers off. Once he was freed I licked and sucked his cock. "Bella Sweetheart," Edward said pulling me to my feet. "As much as I'm enjoying that I want to be inside that sweet pussy." I whimpered and soaked my thong more.

He got on his knees and pulled my thong down. Then he lifted one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder. His fingers and mouth attached my pussy and clit. After a mind blowing orgasm he led me to the bed. He had me get on all four while he took me hard and fast from behind.

"Oh Bella this angle oh." He moaned. He pulled me against his chest and turned my face so I could kiss him. One of his hands was pinching my left nipple while the other was spread out on my stomach holding me up moving our bodies as one. He moved one hand to the other nipple and the other to my clit. "I'm not going to last much longer baby girl come with me." He pinched my clit as he said this. I felt my body tighten as I came around him. "That's it milk my cock Bella." He came with so much force. We both collapsed on the bed panting and trying to catch our breaths.

After a few minutes we fed each other strawberries and Edward let me have a glass of champagne since it had been a few hours since I took my antibiotic.

We made love three more times before falling asleep in the early hours of the morning. I woke the next morning to kisses down my stomach. "Oh Edward," I said arching my back as he attacked my clit with his teeth. He quickly brought me to my first orgasm before climbing back up me and entered my pussy making me come twice more.

I was spent and more than relaxed as Edward drove us back to Forks. Once we entered the shop I heard squeals. "Let me see let me see." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Ali calm down what if he didn't ask her to marry him yet?" Emmett shouted.

"Then I would be really screwed because you shouted that question," Edward said laughing. "She said yes."

"I know she did its written all over your face." Esme said coming over and kissing us both on the cheek. "I'm happy I get to call you my daughter officially." She said hugging me.

"Congratulations honey I know he will take good care of you." Dad said hugging me.

"You knew?" I asked him.

"Yes for a few weeks now. He asked me for your hand." I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"Let me see the ring." Alice said taking my left hand. "I can't believe he picked it out on his own didn't even ask our opinion or even show us."

"Alice leave him alone. He did a wonderful job it's beautiful," Esme said.

"I agree," Rose said.

"I know he did the sapphires look lovely against her skin." Alice said.

We all went to a late lunch we went for Chinese.

Then Edward and I headed to the grocery store. We were both in need of groceries. "Edward." I heard as I was grabbing lettuce and he was grabbing us tomatoes. "That's a lot of tomatoes for one person. Are you having a party?"

"No they are for my fiancée and me." Edward said and I smiled at the sound of fiancée it was the first time he called me that.

"Fiancée you're getting married? How can you do that to me? You know I wanted to get back together."

"Leslie we broke up five years ago I've moved on."

"I made a mistake Edward it took me five years to realize that."

"I'm glad you made that mistake. I'm sorry but now that I know what love is I was never in love with you. Bella is the love of my life. I can't imagine a day in my life without her." I placed the lettuce in the basket. "I could never forgive the mistake you made."

"Oh my god! How much did you spend on that ring?" Leslie screeched.

"Leslie you are in a grocery store drawing attention to yourself. Now leave me and Bella alone." Edward said walking away. We finished our shopping and then put it away first at Edward's and then at my loft.

"It will be easier when we don't have to go back and forth between places." I said resting on the couch.

"About that when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know I don't want to drag it out. How long does it take to plan a wedding?" I asked.

"No idea baby girl I've never been married," he said.

"Smart Ass."

"You know you love my ass."

"I do" I said.

"Hum I like the way that sounds. What about six months from now?" Edward said pulling me onto his lap. "I don't want to wait any longer than that to make you my wife. Where do you want to live? Do you want to buy a house or stay here in the loft?"

"I never thought about it before. I can't afford another payment though."

"Baby girl it wouldn't be another payment we will be married and my money will be our money. I have money saved and have invested well."

"Maybe we could see about making the loft bigger and make another entrance so we don't have to go through the shop." I suggested.

"We could talk to Emmett. Maybe add a few bedrooms and make the living room bigger. Add another bathroom or two." He said.

"I like that idea. How many kids do you want?"

"Two or three if that's okay with you of course."

"That sounds perfect. So we need three bedrooms, a bigger living room, I think two more bathrooms and I would like a little bigger kitchen." I said writing down what we needed. Edward took the paper from me.

"I will take this to Emmett you can have what ever you want." He said kissing me. We spent the night making love and seemed to forget about dinner all together.

The week passed and we were in Seattle. Dinner was wonderful and Edward even let me pay. We had a fun time dancing and I was beat by the time we made it to the room. I undressed Edward slowly and worshipped his body. He in turn slowly undressed me and worshipped my body as well. Once we were both relaxed I pulled Edward's gifts out of the nightstand where I had placed them earlier.

He opened the compass first and had tears in his eyes as he read the inscription. "I will always come home to you. This is beautiful sweetheart." I handed him the envelope next. "There's more?" I nodded. He opened the envelope and read the brochure I had all the information on there.

"Bella I don't know what to say this is wonderful. I can't believe you would do this for me. Thank you."

We made love again after that. We returned to Forks and the days few by. We decided to save money Edward wouldn't sign another lease for his apartment. He would move into the loft with me at the end of August.

We set a date for December 10th he was able to get a week off so we could have a honeymoon. He was off on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He had to work New Year's Eve and New Year's Day but not the night shift on either day. So we could still ring in the New Year together.

We were spending it in the loft though because he had to be at work at five in the morning.

Emmett had ideas for the loft so he was stopping by tonight after work. I was in the kitchen making lasagna when I heard keys in the lock. "Hey baby girl what are you doing?"

"Making lasagna for dinner tonight," I answered.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm going to take a shower." An hour later the lasagna was done and Emmett knocked on the door. We sat and ate while Emmett shared his ideas.

"I want to build up instead of out make four bedrooms and three baths up there. Down here we can open the window behind the couch to make a door to the garden out back. If we take down the door to your room we can expand the kitchen and living room and maybe fit a dinning room in here. The roof is already flat so it won't cost more to flatten it." He figured out what it would cost. I had placed money aside for improvements and with Edward's saving we wouldn't need to take out a loan. He would have it finished before Edward's lease was up. He would get the permits he needed the next day.

With the summer came more kids in the store. I hired a few teenagers from the high school to work only for the summer. They enjoyed the extra spending money and I had less to do in the shop. Emmett got right to work and I moved into Edward's apartment. The construction didn't affect the shop at all. Maybe a little noisier than usual but nobody complained.

It was Fourth of July week and I was helping Esme with the side dishes for the barbeque tonight. Edward was working until five. We were heading to the beach to watch the fireworks. I was riding with Esme since Edward would be meeting us there. I didn't see the need for us to take both of our vehicles. Also Edward could drink a few beers and I would drive us home.

Alice talked me into a red bikini with white and blue stars on it. I was wearing a white cover up over it. Edward showed up while they were firing up the grill for the burgers. He was in blue swim trunks, a white t-shirt and flip flops. He had a blue baseball cap on his head and a pair of ray bands over his eyes.

I couldn't believe that I was marring this god like man. He chose me and he was mine. He walked over to me and kissed my lips. "Hi sweetheart you look beautiful."

"Thanks you look hot." I said as he chuckled.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Emmett," he said hugging his Mom, shaking his Dad's hand and fist bumping Emmett. Alice, Rose, Jasper and the kids showed up a few minutes later. Dad arrived a little after they did with a woman around his age.

"Hello Bella and Edward I would like you to meet Sue my girlfriend." I didn't know he had a girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Sue." I said giving her a hug.

"Yes it's nice to meet you," Edward said shaking her hand.

I gave my Dad a hug and whispered in his ear. "She's beautiful Dad I'm happy for you." He nodded and shook Edward's hand. We decided to go for a swim so I took off my cover up and rubbed sunscreen on my exposed skin. I heard Edward suck in his breathe in behind me. He sat down on the towel behind me. I could feel his erection pressed up against me.

"Bella I can't walk around like this you are too beautiful for words." He said taking the lotion out of my hands and rubbing it on my back. I took off his shirt and rubbed lotion on him. After he calmed down a bit we headed for the water. It was fun splashing around with Edward. He kept sneaking kisses and I noticed the glares of women on the beach to bad bitches he's mine. "Bella don't get mad I don't like the way the guys on the beach look at you either." He said.

"I know but every woman on the beach with the exception of your sisters and Mother are staring at you." I stated.

"It doesn't matter baby girl the only woman I see is you." He said.

"Edward you don't have anything to be jealous about either the only man I want is you." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm the luckiest man alive Mrs. Soon to be Cullen."

"I like the sound of that Mr. Cullen." He bent down and kissed me hard on the lips. He showed everyone that I belonged to him and he belonged to me.

We decided to go for a walk on the beach hand in hand. When we returned it was time to eat. Edward sat on a towel and opened his legs so I could sit in between them. We fed each other off of our plates.

"You two are so cute." Rose said.

"Cute try nauseating," Emmett added. I didn't care I was in love and didn't care who knew.

"Hey lovebirds, what is everyone up to over here?" Jake asked sitting down next to us.

"Eating, want some?" Carlisle asked.

"No we already ate. We get wanted to say hi." Quil said before they took off to see other people.

After we ate we had a volleyball game girls vs guys. I wouldn't call myself good at all. Luckily Rose was and we won because none of the guys wanted to hurt is. They didn't hit the ball hard. Both kids were taking a nap. We were picking everything up when a Frisbee hit me in the back of the head.

A young man around twenty came to claim it. "Sorry about that if you want to join us you can." He asked staring at my chest.

"No thanks." I said walking away.

"Come on ditch the folks and have some fun."

"My fiancée said no thanks now beat it." Edward said coming over.

"Sorry man she didn't say she was engaged."

"She didn't have to the ring on her finger did it for her. Don't make it sound like this is her fault. You continued to hit on her after she clearly wasn't interested." Edward said.

The guy just walked away. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked something was bothering him. I pulled him aside.

"I'm tired of people not taking the hint. I get hit on all the time and they don't get I'm not interested and you aren't either. I know that you walked away but why do they push."

"I don't know baby I just don't know." I said. He took my hands in his.

"Come on let's go for another walk I just want to hold you." He said.

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

We walked along the water with our arms wrapped around each other sneaking in a kiss every now and then.

When we returned we snugged up together on a towel my back to Edward's chest and watched the waves roll in and out. Once it got dark I replaced my cover up and Edward replaced his t-shirt. We lay together and watched as Emmett and Jasper set of plenty of fireworks. I was a perfect Fourth of July weekend. Edward had to work the next day so we didn't stay late but we stayed up late making our own fireworks.

The week flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday. Edward was packed and ready to go. We drove over to his parent's house and everyone was already there. I was staying with the girls we were having a giant sleepover. We were also going to be planning the wedding.

It was now Sunday afternoon and we had picked the flowers, menu, colors, and narrowed down the reception area. We also narrowed down the cake option. I wanted Edward's opinion when he got home. This was our wedding not my wedding. Tomorrow the girls were off and Angela as well so we were going shopping for dresses.

We had gone to four dress shops in Seattle and I still couldn't find my dress. I wasn't usually picky but something didn't feel right about the dresses I tried on. We had found dresses for my bridesmaids. We picked the tuxedos for the guys to wear. Edward had picked his groomsmen Emmett, Jasper and Jake. The groomsmen were wearing Silver ties and vests while Edward would be wearing a royal blue tie and vest.

Andy was our ring bearer and Annabeth was our flower girl I remember how excited Rose and Alice were when we asked them. We found a beautiful royal blue dress with a white sash around it for Annabeth. We found Andy an adorable tuxedo that matched the guys. He would be wearing a bowtie instead of a tie, royal blue in color with matching vest.

They told me they would have more winter dresses in about a month so I would be back in August to look at those. With that taken care of we headed back to Forks. I would see Edward tomorrow afternoon. I couldn't wait to spend the next few days with him. I had trouble sleeping without him.

The next day I was in the shop restocking the shelves before Edward arrived around lunch. I felt two arms wrap around me and I yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said.

"Its okay baby you just surprised me that's all. I'm glad your home I wasn't expecting you till around lunch."

"Me too baby girl I had fun but I missed you to much we left before the sun was all the way up. Thank you for the wonderful gift."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down and kissed my lips then helped me finish the books so we could head to his apartment.

Edward was excited we picked so much for the wedding. Tomorrow we would go look at the places for the reception and go cake tasting. I was right he was excited about helping pick things for the wedding.

"Baby girl what about the honeymoon?" Edward asked.

"We didn't get around to that." I said.

"Do you mind if I handle that and surprise you?"

"No baby I don't mind its all yours." We started kissing and were finished talking. We didn't even make it to the bedroom. Edward bent me over the couch and I liked this angle. His large cock filled me even more. As he thrust in and out we both moaned. "Yes Edward oh god."

"That's it baby girl let me hear you." Edward said. "Take my cock I'm so close I need to feel you come around my cock." Then his hand slipped down and pinched my clit while he thrust his cock deep inside my pussy hitting that spot every time. I came instantly hard. Before I could come back down he pinched my sensitive clit and made me come again.

"Oh Edward," I screamed and felt him release inside me. He pulled me down on the couch resting on his chest. Edward covered us up with a blanket he kept by the couch. We fell asleep in each others arms right there on the couch.

We woke up a few hours later to someone knocking on the door. I headed to the bedroom while Edward got dressed and answered the door. When I returned to the living room Edward was holding a crying Tanya. She thought she was pregnant but she wasn't. Her boyfriend left her to deal with it on her own. I left them to make some coffee. We ordered Chinese for dinner. Tanya tried leaving but we wouldn't let her so didn't need to be alone. Tanya stayed the night on the couch. I felt bad for her.

"I don't understand he was supposedly loved her. How could he walk out on the love of his life and their unborn child?" Edward asked when we were in the bedroom.

"I don't know baby but it's better she find out now than later when she is pregnant." I said.

"That's true sweetheart. I can't wait until you're pregnant. When do you want to start having children?"

"I'm not sure let's get through the wedding and then we can decide but I don't want to wait long." I said.

"I don't want to wait long either we will have the room." Edward said.

"Then let's not wait. What do you think of me throwing out my birth control on our wedding day?" I asked.

"I think that's a great idea." Edward said. So we were starting our family soon.

I slept better that night than I ever had before. I needed Edward next to me. He loved me, he was marring me, and we were starting a family together. The next morning Tanya was feeling better she decided he wasn't worth her tears.

Edward and I headed to the bakeries to taste the wedding cakes and decided on white cake with buttercream frosting. We picked the one I had first liked. Edward said that it was perfect for us. We picked the top also.

Then we headed over to find the reception area. We found the perfect place half an hour later. We put down a deposit and reserved it for our date.

"I'm starving" I said.

"After all that cake we ate not even an hour ago?"

"Yes I don't know why but I'm hungry all the time now." I said.

Edward chuckled and pulled into McDonald's. I ordered a quarter pounder, large fries and a coke. I hope it would last.


	6. Sweet Pea

**I have pictures for this story and NB on my blog**

**charraestories. blogspot .com/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Sweet Pea<p>

Two weeks passed and I was constantly hungry at times and nauseous at others. My boobs were sore but I had skipped my period last month and wasn't due for another two weeks.

Those two weeks passed and still no period. Certain foods made me nauseous and others made me hungry. Edward came home with four pregnancy tests this afternoon, after my second missed period. We were waiting for the timer to go off I peed on all four sticks. The buzzer sounded and we walked hand in hand to the bathroom. Looking back at me were two lines, a smiley face, a plus sign and the last spelled out pregnant. All four were positive; I turned to Edward and saw a huge smile on his face. I felt a rush of relief knowing he was okay with this.

"Do you want to change the wedding?" Edward asked.

"No babe I don't see a reason to change it. Unless you want to?" I asked he shook his head. "I want to change one of the bedrooms paint color Emmett hasn't painted yet right."

"No baby girl he was going to start tomorrow. What color did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet something neutral and I want it to be the one closest to our room."

The entire family was coming over for dinner tonight. We decided to tell everyone tonight. When we were all seated Edward hit his wine glass and everyone turned towards him. He pulled me to my feet.

"Bella and I have some news to share." Edward said. "We're having a baby."

Everyone was overjoyed even Dad. "I'm going to be a Grandpa."

"What about the wedding?" Alice asked.

"Still the same I don't to change it. We have the date, the place, everything is reserved. I couldn't find my dress but that's a good thing. I will have a belly in the pictures but I won't be huge yet."

"Em don't paint the room next to the master bedroom yet. Bella wants to change the color."

"No problem we will start downstairs and save that room for last. I will be finished after that so you can move back in next week.

Esme waited as long as she could and then gave me a big hug. "I didn't know you were trying to have a baby."

"We weren't I don't know what happened. I take my birth control pill everyday. Even when I was sick I didn't miss a day." Her eyes widened.

"Bella antibiotics make birth control pills ineffective." My eyes widened. "I'm sorry I didn't think to warn you."

"Don't worry about it Esme this baby is wanted by both parents." I said.

"I'm glad." Esme said hugging her son.

Dinner was great Edward was off the next day so we were going to look at paint choices for the nursery. I made an appointment at my doctor's for the next week. It was at lunch time so Edward could make it. I was both excited and nervous about being a Mom.

We arrived at the home improvement store and headed straight for the paint isle. There were so many colors to choose from yellows, greens, beige, and browns. Edward was looking at something off to the side. "Bella look at these wall decals," Edward said. I came over and saw him looking at different themed decals for walls. He was holding a teddy bear one in his hand.

"I love this one Edward." I said pointing to the one in his hand.

"I do too. Look it tells you where you can get matching bedding on the back.

"I think it will look nice with a cream colored wall; light on top and slightly darker on bottom with a dark brown trim in the middle. Then paint the top and bottom trim in the same dark brown.

"I think your right I will ask Emmett about the trim in the middle," Edward said.

"What middle trim?" We turned to see Emmett. "I'm picking up the last of the paint for the kitchen and I guess the nursery." He said.

Edward showed Emmett what we wanted. "I can buy the trim today and install it when I get back. Bella can you grab that teddy bear border behind you?" I did and handed it to him. "We can add this border six to eight inches from the top of the room. Mom has a lady that can write beautifully on walls. She wanted to have her do something in the nursery. I think a nursery rhyme. She can do that above the border." Emmett said.

I looked at Edward and he nodded. "I like that idea." I said.

"Okay I will get these and the paint I need. This will be my last trip here then." Emmett said. "We should air out the house this weekend."

"We will I don't want Bella up there with any fumes." Edward said.

"I going to Seattle with your Mom this weekend Edward."

"I can air it out I need to work the morning shift but I will be around."

"Okay thank you honey."

"Don't mention it baby girl." He said kissing my lips and resting his hand on my stomach. "Let's go get you two some lunch."

I smiled and he laughed. He drove us to the diner and I ordered chicken strips, gravy, fries and a vanilla shake. Edward got a cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate shake. Once our food arrived I was starving. I dipped my fries in my shake and Edward made a face. "Don't knock it till you try it." I said.

"I didn't say a word honey." He said smiling at me. We finished lunch and then headed to the shop. I had a lot of boxes in the storage room. We gathered them and headed to his apartment. "I don't want you lifting any of these boxes okay."

"Yes sir," I said.

"Funny," he said swatting my butt. "I'm serious I will get them I will let you pack them okay."

"I know honey I won't even try to lift them and I will have the guys lift the boxes of books at the shop."

"Thank you baby girl I love you."

"I love you too."

We packed the entire living room, most of the bedroom and kitchen before dinner. I made chicken Alfredo and Edward made a salad. We sat down and watched a movie together after dinner.

The week passed by and before I knew it Saturday was here. Esme showed up at nine o' clock sharp to pick me up. We headed to the last dress shop we went to the other day.

"Miss Swan it's nice to see you again. I have those new dresses for you to see." The saleslady said.

"Actually I found out I'm pregnant so I need to see your maternity dresses." I told her.

"Do you need me to put a rush on the other dresses?"

"No I'm not changing the date of the wedding."

"Okay I think I have a few dresses you will like." She said. "Have a seat and I will get them for you."

Esme and I sat down and waited for her to show us the dresses. She came out and hung seven dresses up to show us. I actually liked dress number three and five but when she showed us dress number seven I knew I found my dress. It was just as I envisioned my dress to be. I tried it on and went out to show Esme.

"Oh Bella it's perfect for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it. We found my dress," I said.

Mrs. Blake pinned the hem up where it needed to be taken up. "We will wait until your final fitting closer to the wedding to fix the top if it's needed." She said.

"Thank you," I told her. I paid and we headed for brunch. We talked about the wedding and the baby. She told me about the lullaby she wanted to have written on the wall. She sang _Hush Little Baby_ to Edward as a child. I thought it was a wonderful idea. I wanted Papa instead of Mama since it was from Edward's childhood.

We drove back to Forks around three. We had done a little shopping while in Seattle. I bought a few maternity outfits. I didn't need them now but I would in a couple of months. I found Edward a few shirts on sale so I bought them for him.

We arrived back at the apartment at six. Edward grabbed my bags out of the trunk then kissed his Mom on the cheek before she left.

"Did you have a good day with my Mom today?"

"Yes I found my wedding dress. I found out it's a lullaby she sang to you as a child that she wants to put on the wall. Then we went shopping I bought a few maternity outfits for in a couple of months and a few shirts for you."

"I'm glad you had fun baby girl. I worked until four one of the guys showed up late so I stayed to cover him. I closed the windows to the house before coming home." Edward said as he opened the apartment.

"I'm sorry you had to work an extra three hours but I like it when you say the house. It's our house where we are going to raise our children." I said and he smiled.

"Yes our children." He said with his hand on my belly. He got down on his knees. "How is Daddy's little pea doing in there? Is Mommy feeding you enough? I ordered Chinese for you and your Mommy." He said smiling up at me then he kissed my stomach.

"Thanks I'm a bit tired and I like the idea of take-out tonight."

It was the day of my doctor's appointment. Edward picked me up and we went to my first doctor's appointment. I was ten weeks pregnant we figured that I got pregnant in Lake Crescent. I was due March twentieth. We were able to hear the heart beat. It took a while to find but we were able to hear our little pea.

We had an appointment at fourteen weeks and we would be able to hear the heartbeat better at that appointment. We grabbed a couple of sandwiches for lunch and headed back to the shop. We had moved into our house this week. He dropped me off and after a kiss he headed back to the station. We were heading to Seattle to look at baby furniture this weekend. Emmett did a great job of painting the nursery the teddy bears look great on the wall and the border was beautiful. The lady had come this week and wrote the lullaby on the wall. It was amazing. It was the perfect place for our baby. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. I drew the furniture where I wanted it to go in the room. Then made a list of what we would need for the baby and the room. So we could slowly buy it.

Then I started dinner I was making roasted chicken, baked potatoes and a salad. I also made a lemon meringue pie for dessert.

Edward came home around six and greeted me with a kiss on the lips and stomach. He quickly showered off the day. We ate dinner and watched TV together. I loved my life.

I was restocking the shelves the next day when my Mom made another appearance. "Bella we need to talk. I noticed the addition to your place. I asked you for money and you tell me you don't have any but you add to your already failing business." She said.

"My business isn't failing Mom. I want you to leave me alone. I'm happy here and I will not be forced into anything with you please leave."

"I don't see the hottie police man around. Did he come to his senses and dump you?" she asked.

"I said leave Mother. I want you out of my store." I said pointing to the door with my left hand.

"You're marring him," she screeched.

"Yes I love him and he loves me. Now leave and don't come back."

"Don't worry I won't mark my words. I spent my entire life trying to keep you from making this mistake. You will regret this one day and you will have no one to turn to." She said leaving.

Thank god she is out of my life.

Fifteen minutes later I had the shelves restocked when Edward came in the door. "Can I take you and pea out to lunch? I have an hour."

"Chinese?" I asked and he chuckled.

"What ever you want sweetheart," he said.

"I finished restocking so I can go." I said grabbing his hand. "My Mom came by again. I told her to leave and never comeback she saw my ring and said I was going to regret it someday. I know I won't we love each other but I'm glad she's out of our lives. I didn't tell her about pea and I know I will never talk to her again."

"Are you okay baby girl?"

"Yes relieved actually that she is finally out of my life."

"I glad. Ready to eat?" He said when arrived.

"Yes I'm always ready to eat." I said and he chuckled.

The weeks flew by and it was now September thirteenth. I was almost fourteen weeks along. I had an appointment in three days to see the doctor. It was my birthday today and I was currently getting my hair done by Alice. We were having a dinner at the house. "Honey I'm home." Edward called out.

"In the bathroom with your sister." I called out.

"Okay not what I want to hear sweetheart." Edward said from the doorway. "You look beautiful Bella."

"Okay all done. Don't mess up my work Edward." She said before leaving the room.

"I'm going to shower and change okay." Edward said.

Fifteen minutes later he walked into the kitchen with his hair still slightly wet from his shower. I wanted to jump him right there. If his sister wasn't in the other room I would have well that is if everyone didn't show up ten minutes later. Sue even came. Edward gave me a sapphire and diamond necklace and tennis bracelet. Then he uncovered a bassinet that matched the crib I wanted and even had teddy bear bedding in it. I started to cry.

"Bella you don't like it?" Edward asked.

"No Edward I love it. I don't know why I'm crying." He pulled me against him and kissed my temple. Then he led me to the nursery and I cried more.

"I realize that this is more for pea than you but I knew you would love it. Inside was the crib which Edward bought. The matching dresser from Rose and Emmett, the matching changing table from Alice and Jasper and Esme had bought the teddy bear bedding and even a teddy bear shaped rug. Dad and Sue bought the rocking chair I wanted and even got a second one to put in the living room.

I had the best family in the world. Jake and Quil bought a swing and high chair with the same teddy bear theme as the bedding. They all gave me clothes, handbags, and other things for myself but I loved the things for pea more.

We ate dinner and had cake then Edward and I said goodbye to our family and then ripped each others clothes off. We never made it to the bedroom. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he slid inside of me against the wall of the stairs. "Yes Edward just like that." I moaned.

"You like that Bella. You're so tight I'm not going to last long. He said moving his hand to my clit making me come hard. He quickly followed and then lowered us down onto the stairs. We started kissing and I pushed him onto his back.

"Edward ah." I said when I sank myself on his hard cock.

"That's it Bella ride my cock." Edward said. He sat up and took my right nipple in his mouth.

"Oh yes," I cried out when my orgasm took over. Edward stood up and placed me back against the wall. He pounded into me slowly then he would speedup and then he slowed down again. It was driving me insane. He made me come two more times before releasing inside of me. We took a shower and then made love slowly in our bed.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." I heard Edward say before sleep took over.

We went to the doctor's appointment and could hear the baby's heart beat much better this time. Everything was coming along nicely. We made an appointment for a month from now.

The business was coming along and I was able to put money aside for a rainy day.

I couldn't believe I was going to marry the love of my life and have a baby with him. Angela's writing had taken off so I was going to have to find someone to replace her. Ben had finished school so I needed to replace him as well. I setup interviews throughout this week.

I meet a lot of people but no one I thought would do the job. I was about to give up when in walked someone I went to high school with. Her name was Lizzy. She moved when we were juniors.

"Bella oh my I can't believe it's you."

"Lizzy I didn't know you lived here."

"Yes I moved in with my cousin when I got a divorce. I need a job so I can find a new place to live. She is driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry to hear that both about your divorce and your cousin."

"Don't Jason was an ass and Leslie is a bitch. She is going on about some cop she cheated on five years ago and now he's getting married and she's still single."

"If you get the job she won't be visiting you here would she?"

"No she's always out looking for guys to screw and screw over. Do you know her?"

"Of her, I have met her twice. I'm marring the cop she cheated on." I said.

"No way Edward's a great guy I always told her she was crazy to cheat on him. You are a lucky girl."

"Yes I am. When can you start?"

"Today if you need me," Lizzy said.

"Okay I will show you around and you can start tomorrow."

"Hey baby girl did you find someone to replace Angela and Ben?" Edward asked.

"Yes this is Lizzy we went to high school together." I said.

"You look familiar but I just can't place you. Nice to meet you Lizzy."

"We met a long time ago and I must say my cousin is an idiot. You are like a fine wine." She said and Edward's face paled when he realized who she was.

"Edward its okay I knew she was related to Leslie before I hired her. I don't care really." He smiled at me.

"Okay then I'm going to go shower. Do you want me to order dinner pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese." We said together.

"What can I say sweet pea likes Chinese."

"I know," he said bending down and kissing my stomach and then my lips.

"Your pregnant I'm so happy for you." Lizzy said hugging me.

She left and would return tomorrow at one thirty. She would be working with Tanya. It turned out Lizzy is the only one I would need she wanted a full time job not part time. So I could schedule her and Tanya with more hours. Tanya also wanted more hours.

When the weekend rolled around Edward told me to pack an overnight bag. He drove us back to Lake Crescent and we stayed in the same room except this time. We ordered room service and never left the room. Edward slowly undressed me then continued to kiss down my entire body. He made me come three times with his tongue and fingers. "I love you so much Bella." Then he entered me slowly. We made love slowly and I came two more times when he released inside of me.

We fell asleep after that and I woke to kisses on my chest. "Edward what has gotten into you?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No I'm not complaining at all. I am enjoying myself but I would like to take care of you like you did to me earlier."

"I'm not stopping you." He said as I pushed him on his back and kissed down his chest. When I reached his hard leaking cock I licked the tip and he groaned. I took him in my mouth and ran my tongue along the tip when I made it to the top. He grabbed my hair and moved it out of his line of sight. He was thrusting into my mouth in rhythm to my mouth. He released inside me groaning my name.

We fell back asleep. It was a nice get away and a nice way to reconnect. We were getting married in less than three months. We left Sunday at ten in the morning. There wasn't an inch of that room we hadn't made love, had oral sex or just fucked.

We drove home and spent a lazy afternoon lying on the couch. Edward had his head in my lap running his hands along my stomach. "I can't wait until you start showing baby girl. I want to see your belly swollen with my child. I want you to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I love you so much. I could never thank you enough. Never in my twenty six years did I think my dreams would become reality."

"Edward I never even thought I could find someone to share my life with. I am the lucky one I found the love of my life and get to marry him and have his baby. I love you so much. Edward I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We will Bella." Edward said when we walked upstairs and went to bed. I woke up in the morning and made Edward breakfast before he left for work. I went back upstairs and took a nap after he left. I woke again at eight and headed to my office. I had to put in my book order and make a few phone calls. I was in the office when Kate approached me.

"Bella I need to go see my doctor this morning. Do you think we can have someone come in for a couple of hours?"

"I will cover for you." I said.

"Thank you I should be back by ten."

"Okay Kate I'm on my way down." I followed her down the stairs. I took over behind the counter. We were busy for a Monday. I think the entire town of Forks was running around town today. I bet Dad and Edward were busy today. I took a few orders for books and several for cupcakes and other desserts. Kate arrived at nine thirty two. She needed a check up and they changed her appointment to this morning. I didn't have a problem filling in for a few hours.

I was helping a customer behind the counter when my Dad walked in. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was ten. I poured him a cup of coffee and met him at a table. He looked off. I hope he was alright. I had a bad feeling something was wrong. "Dad is everything okay?"

"I need you to sit down honey." He said.

"Dad just tell me what's wrong." He led me to a chair and made me sit down. He took the coffee from my hand and placed it on the table behind me. Then he knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his. I had started crying I knew what ever he had to say was going to be hard to hear.

"Bella there was an accident on I10." I started crying harder.

"Edward?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded and everything went black.


	7. I Could Not Ask For More

**I'm so sorry this is so late. RL got in the way. Everything is better now. Sick Husband and Needy children = No time to write**

**Song for this Chapter - I Could Not Ask For More by Sara Evans**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: I Could Not Ask For More<p>

"Bella I need you to wake up. Isabella open your eyes." I heard my Dad say. Edward what happened to him? I opened my eyes and let out a breath. "What Happened? Where's Edward?" I can't… I need him to be okay… he has to be okay…

"Edward was out on patrol this morning. During a routine traffic stop someone slammed into the driver's side door of his patrol car. Carlisle had him taken into surgery as soon as he arrived at the hospital. He was coherent when I arrived at the scene. He has a broken leg and was cut on his thigh. The cut was extremely deep and barely missed his artery. They will take good care of him Bella." I nodded. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" I nodded again.

We drove over to the hospital and Dad lead me into a waiting room and Esme pulled me against her. "Carlisle is with him. He will be fine." She told me. She pulled out a tissue and wiped my cheeks. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Bella he's fine." I turn and see Carlisle walk in. "He was lucky. An eighth of an inch to the right and he would have cut his femoral artery. We took him into surgery to remove the metal piece from his leg. There were no metal shards or damage to his arteries. I had my best surgeon in there with him." I nodded. "They are moving him to recovery now and should be in a room in an hour."

Dad brought food from the cafeteria while we waited. "Bella Edward will be mad if you don't eat." He said. I nodded and grabbed the sandwich and bottle of water. I didn't taste the food as I chewed and swallowed it. The food felt like a ton of bricks in my stomach. He was right pea needs to eat and Edward would be mad. I rubbed my stomach I had a slight bump not noticeable but I knew it was there.

"Isabella Swan," I look up and see a nurse stand there with her hand on her hip and the other held a clipboard.

"Yes." I said standing up.

"Dr. Cullen said to have you sign these papers." She said with a grimace.

"Okay can I see them please?" I said she hadn't tried to hand them to me.

She huffed and handed me the clipboard. It was simple hospital forms that Carlisle had already filled out. "Mrs. Cullen I'm sorry about this. I'm sure we can get this problem fixed when he wakes up." She said smirking at me.

"There isn't a problem here his **wife** should be his emergency contact." Esme said smiling at me.

"Married when did he get married?" She asked starring daggers at me.

"We will be in less than three months and we live together." I said.

"Bella they moved him to a private room." Carlisle said walking into the room.

"Can I see him now?" I asked.

"Only family is allowed back." Bitch nurse said.

"Nurse Mallory you know that she is his next of kin and emergency contact and he's not in ICU." Carlisle said then turned back to me. "He's in and out from the medication so he might be sleeping when we get in there okay. I will take you back myself."

We walked back and I sat next to Edward's bed. He wasn't awake yet so I grabbed his hand and held it. He looked like he was in a deep sleep. I knew he had a dangerous job but I figured we lived in a small time and they mostly gave tickets on I90.

I must have fallen asleep because my face was on Edward's bed and I felt his fingers in my hair. I sat up and found Edward smiling at me. "Oh Edward, how are you feeling? I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Sweetheart I'm fine and don't worry about it have you eaten?" I nodded. "Come here."

I shook my head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." He said patting the bed. I climbed up and one hand cradled my face while the other one was rubbing my belly. "Hey there little pea daddy missed you." Then he looked into my eyes and moved his other hand up and removed the tears from my face with his thumbs. "Baby girl don't cry I'm fine. It was an accident."

"I know Edward. It's just that…" I started crying. I could have lost him today.

"Bella don't cry, love. I will be just fine honey."

"I know but I'm pregnant and I can't control my emotions. I know it was an accident and only your leg. We don't have a lot of violence in your town and that lets me sleep at night."

He held me against him and kissed me.

We heard a throat clear and turned toward the sound. The same nurse was standing at the foot of the bed.

"I see you are awake Edward. Are you in any pain?" She asked giving me the evil eye.

"No Lauren I'm good for now." He knew her by name. I didn't know how I felt about that.

"Okay Edward but you need your rest." She said.

"I am resting. I can rest better with my Bella." Edward said. He pulled me closer and rested his hands on my stomach. Lauren followed his movement and smirked.

"So a rushed marriage I see." She said glaring at me.

"There is nothing rushed about it. I see you haven't changed since high school." Edward said glaring back at her. They went to high school together. I felt better about that.

"Well you are taking care of her. She said you were living together."

"She owns her own business and I moved in with her. We take care of each other." Edward said.

"Nurse Mallory isn't your shift over?" Carlisle said walking in with everyone.

"Yes I was just checking on Edward before I left." She said and walked out the door.

"I never liked that girl." Alice said.

"I know I agree." Edward said.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Esme asked Edward.

"Good I'm not in a lot of pain."

"We need you to eat or you hungry Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I wouldn't say no to ice cream." I said.

"I'll go get you some honey. Edward the man that hit you was wanted two states over. He hadn't slept in forty eight hours. He fell asleep at the wheel. Two deputies are coming for him. He was release from the hospital a few minutes ago and we are locking him up until they come show up." Dad said. "Does anyone else want ice cream?"

Dad left with Emmett to bring back everyone's ice cream. "Does my pea want ice cream?" Edward said to my stomach.

"Hi I'm sorry to interrupt I'm your nurse Becky. I need to check your leg, take your vitals and change your IV bag." I started to get up. "No honey you're not in the way." I liked this nurse a lot better. She was polite, and didn't try to hit on Edward. She finished quickly. "Are you in any pain?"

"No I'm fine." Edward said.

"Okay use your call button if you need anything." Edward nodded and she turned and left. She returned fifteen minutes later with a tray from the cafeteria. "Okay we have your late lunch ready. I will have a cot brought in for you to sleep on honey. These chairs aren't comfortable while pregnant."

"Thank you." I said. She walked out and I turned to Edward, "I like her."

He smiled at me, "Dad when can I go home?" Edward asked.

"That's up to your doctor but I think it will be tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"I feel fine can't you release me now?" Edward asked while I helped him open his lunch. "Thanks sweetheart."

"Edward one I'm not your doctor and two no I wouldn't let you. You need this IV for at least a day you lost a lot of blood son."

"I know I just want to be at home."

"Well the tough cop is a whiner now." Emmett said walking in.

"Shut it Em. I'm not whining."

"Okay we have kids to get home to." Rose said pointing to her and Alice. "I'm glad your okay brother." She said giving him a hug.

"What she said." Alice said also hugging Edward.

One by one everyone left. Esme was the last to leave she was going to pick me up Chinese for dinner, some clothes, and other personal items I would need. Becky came in to check Edward before he ate dinner. "Do you need some more pain medication?"

"I will after dinner I think." Edward said.

"Okay, do you need anything honey?" She asked looking at me.

"No thank you I'm fine." I said.

"Okay if you're sure I don't mind picking you up some dinner."

"Thank you but my Mom is picking up dinner." I said. Then looked at Edward, he was smiling it was the first time I called Esme Mom.

"Okay then push the button if you need anything."

"She is going to love you calling her Mom."

"I know she has been more of a Mom to me than my own." I said and he nodded.

xxxxxx

"Thanks I'm sorry about that." Edward whispered.

"Not a problem it's my job sweetie." Becky whispered.

I was lying on the cot Becky had brought me. It was sometime in the middle of the night. I sat up to see if Edward needed anything. "Oh honey I didn't want to wake you." Edward said.

"Don't worry about it. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No I needed help getting to the bathroom and you are not allowed to help me stand." He said. I stood up and gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom myself.

"Love you." I said kissing him again.

"Love you too both of you." He said with his hand on my stomach.

xxxxxx

I woke the next morning and saw Edward talking to a man in a white lab coat. He was smiling and laughing. "Now I think two weeks isn't long enough but since your boss is also your future father-in-law I will let you go back. Only light desk duty until the cast comes off. Once we transfer you to soft walking cast you can do more but still desk duty."

"When will I get the cast off?"

"Six to eight weeks. Then you will be in the soft walking cast for two months." The doctor said.

"I'm getting married in less than three months."

"Maybe she can carry you." The doctor said as I stood up. "Maybe not." He said looking at my hand on my stomach. "More like defiantly not."

"No defiantly not." Edward agreed.

"Okay I'm going to get the paper work ready Becky will get you set up to take a shower. You will be out of here in a few hours." He said walking out.

"Come here honey." I walked over and Edward kissed my stomach and then pulled me down to kiss my lips. "I get to sleep with you in my arms again tonight."

"I can't wait." I said. I took a quick shower so I could help Edward. Becky showed me how to wrap his cast and stiches in plastic and tape it. He broke his fibula and cut his thigh. He wouldn't walk with out crutches for awhile but at least he was alive. He left his leg out of the shower propped up on a chair.

I helped him shower and dry off then we both dressed. He sat down on the chair and I pulled his boxers and sweat pants over his cast. Once we were both done it was time to leave. Becky had stayed late to show us how to wrap the plastic. I was grateful because Lauren brought the paperwork in to release him.

"I thought you needed help showering. I was going to help you." She said.

"My fiancée helped me." Edward said. He signed the paperwork and his Dad showed up with a wheelchair.

"Give your Mom your prescriptions and she will get them filled. I will take it from here Nurse Mallory." Carlisle said.

"Bella give me the bag I will carry it on my lap."

"No sir you have stitches on your thigh. I promise the bag isn't heavy. I can carry it."

"Fine but nothing heavier," I loved how protective he was.

We arrived home and found Emmett there. He had installed a lift to take us up to the outer deck. Edward wouldn't have to take the stairs with his crutches. I thanked him and asked how much we owed him. "I had all the parts left over from other jobs so nothing. You are pregnant and can't help him up the stairs so this will be easier."

"Thanks Em. I appreciate it." Edward said. We went up stairs and Esme arrived half an hour later with Edward's medicines. We thanked her and she left.

Edward came out of the bathroom and lowered himself on the couch. "I'm going to be on desk duty until I'm cleared by both of our dads. I'm going to be on desk duty until after pea gets here." He grumbled.

"My poor baby." I said putting a pillow under his foot propped on the coffee table.

"Thanks honey." He said and I handed him the remote. I started dinner. I made beef stroganoff one of Edward's favorite dishes. I brought our plates into the living room so he would be comfortable. I was going to enjoy two weeks with him here.

A week later Edward was going crazy he was tired of being cooped up and was incredibly horny. I wasn't much better. Carlisle had removed his stitches a few days before so maybe I could sit down. A week for a pregnant woman was to long especially lying down next to Edward every night. He was currently sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers with a scowl on his face. I decided to wipe the scowl on his face. I climbed up next to him and he said, "There is nothing on TV." I giggled and kissed him.

I kissed him harder than I had all week he moaned into the kiss his hands going to my hips. I broke the kiss and he whimpered. I pulled on his t-shirt and he sat up and I pulled it over his head. I kissed him again and trailed kisses along his jawline, neck, and throat up to his ear. His hands tightened on my hips as I moved down his chest and removed his boxers releasing his hard cock.

"Bella." He said as I licked the tip of his cock. I took him down my throat. His hands moved to my hair he grunted and came down my throat. "Oh Bella." He said kissing me. Then he trailed kisses along my neck. He pulled my tank top off and was hard again as he took in my bare chest. He sucked my left nipple into his mouth and moved his hand into my shorts. He moved his fingers along my wet slit. "So wet, do you want my cock baby?" It was my turn to moan and whimper when he removed his hand from my shorts.

He pulled my shorts down my legs and moved me over his hard cock. I sank down on him as he took my right nipple into his mouth. We both moaned at the contact. His hands were on my hips moving my up and down on his cock. "Bella you like that, you like riding my cock?" I could only nod. He kissed me hard on the lips then moved to my throat and jaw. I moved up and down on his hard cock. "Fuck Bella I'm not going to last long." Edward moved his hand between our bodies and played with my clit. We kissed as we both reached our release. "Oh Bella." The scowl was off his face as we relaxed on the sofa. We watched a movie and ordered a pizza for dinner.

We pulled out my laptop and ordered the invitations for our wedding. We weren't inviting that many people but we still wanted to send invitations. They would arrive in a week. Edward returned to work and was complaining less. We made love often again. He didn't like not being able to move around easily with his leg but he was getting use to it. He said the pain was also diminishing but his leg itched badly under the cast.

xxxxxx

I was now four months pregnant and today we would find out the sex of the baby. We were also two months away from our wedding. Edward was heeling nicely and the doctor was confident that he could remove his hard cast for a softer walking cast. He wanted Edward in crutches and not to try walking for another month after that. He would allow him to stand on it though. We arrived at the doctor's office and sat down after signing in. "Bella Swan," the nurse said calling us back. I couldn't wait until they called Bella Cullen back instead of Swan. The look on Edward's face told me he agreed with me. They took my blood pressure and other routine things; then showed us back to a room with the sonogram machine.

Edward helped me get situated then took a seat next to my head. The doctor walked in "Are you two ready to see your baby?" She asked we both nodded with huge smiles on our faces. We were going to see our little sweet pea for the first time. She applied the cold goo on my stomach and moved the wand around until our little pea came on the screen. She flipped a switch and we could hear pea's heartbeat. We could also see pea's heart beating on the screen. She showed us pea's legs arms fingers and toes.

"Your baby is growing perfectly. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," we both said.

The doctor laughed, "at least you are in agreement I have couples that one says yes and the other says no. Those are the hard ones." She shook her head from the memory. "Let's see you are having a bouncing baby boy." I looked at Edward and he turned towards me with a smile on his face.

"I love you." I mouthed.

"I love you too." He mouthed back. We turned back to the monitor and watched our little pea. I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms five months to go.

"I'm going to print some pictures for the two of you." The doctor said while she handed me some tissue to clean my stomach. Edward had taken the afternoon off so we went to lunch in Port Angeles. We stopped at a little bistro and I ordered a salad and Edward had a sandwich. We went to the baby store and bought our little boy his first outfit; a blue onesie with a teddy bear on it. We also bought a breast pump and nursing pillow. Each time we either of us made a trip to Port Angeles we picked up something we would need for the baby.

Edward found a teddy bear mobile that would look cute above his crib and added it to the basket. The video baby monitors were on sale and we were able to buy one. I was glad Edward had good insurance so our medical bills weren't through the roof. I had good coverage until we get married but I would be added to Edward's so it didn't matter. We headed to the clothing store next and I bought some more maternity clothes. Then we headed over to the lingerie store and bought a few maternity teddies and nightgowns. I would be making a return trip after our little boy was here. Edward enjoyed this store to much.

Everyone was meeting at Carlisle and Esme's house for dinner at seven thirty even Dad and Sue. No one knew we went to the doctors today. I was bringing dessert so I decided to make chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting and inject them with blue frosting. I had my iPod on while I was frosting the cupcakes. Edward came in the kitchen to see if I needed help cleaning the bowl. I laughed and handed him the whisk from the mixer. "Edward I want you to hear a song." He nodded. I put on _I Could Not Ask For More by Sara Evans._

_Lying here with you_

_listenin' to the rain_

_smilin just to see_

_The smile upon your face_

_These are the moments_

_I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I remember all my life_

_I've found all I've waited for _

_And I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seein' all I need_

_Everything you are_

_Is everything to me_

_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist_

_These are the moments_

_I know all I need is this_

_I've found all I've waited for yeah_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_Could not ask for more than this time with you_

_And every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I've had's come true_

_Yeah right here in this moment_

_Is why we're all meant to be_

_Here with you here with me_

_Yeah yeah _

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I've found all I've waited for yeah_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_Could not ask for more than this time with you _

_And every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I've had's come true_

_Yeah right here in this moment_

_Is why we're all meant to be_

_Oh here with you here with me_

_No I could not ask for more than this love you gave me_

_Cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_Noooo yeahhh_

_No I could not ask for more_

_Ohhh ohhh yeahhh_

"Bella that is a beautiful song," Edward said with tears in his eyes.

"That's how I feel about you. Only I didn't know I was looking for you but I'm glad I found you." He grabbed me and kissed me.

"I love you so much and if at all possible I love you more than before."

"I love you too Edward." I finished the cupcakes with a little help from Edward licking the bowl clean. We headed over to his parents house with pea's pictures tucked safely away in my purse. We would show them after someone guessed why there was blue frosting in the middle of the cupcakes. "What do you think about the name Adam?"

"Honestly I don't like it." Edward said. "What about Patrick?" I made a face. "Okay that's a no."

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"No then they will call him Eddie. I don't mind using it for his middle name though." Edward said.

"Okay I like it better as a middle name also." So we had his middle name picked out before we pulled into the driveway. I climbed out and grabbed his crutches from the back seat and handed them to him.

"Thanks sweetheart." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Do you always have to be kissing?" Emmett asked.

"Jealous?" Edward asked back. "I remember having to put up with you and Rose and still do."

"Okay point taken. You were never like this with Leslie." Emmett said.

"I didn't love Leslie. I always want to be touching or kissing Bella. I never felt like that with Leslie." Edward said.

"I know what you mean man." Emmett said. We walked into the house and hugged everyone.

"Do you need any help Mom?" I asked putting the cupcakes down. Her smile lit up the kitchen. She loved when I called her that.

"You can put a salad together for me?" I nodded and grabbed what I needed from the fridge. "Edward did have the day off today? I stopped by to see you today."

"I only went in for a few hours." He said. He took a few of the vegetables from me and my knife. "Sorry but it's harder for me to get another one."

"That's okay honey." I said. I grabbed another one from the drawer next to me without moving. We finished the salad and I put some dinner rolls in the oven. We all carried something to the table except Edward. We sat down and ate pork chops, mashed potatoes, gravy and a salad.

"So Bella have you bought anything for the baby?" Alice asked. We told them about everything except the onesie.

"Auntie B, can I have cupcake?" Andy asked.

"When everyone else finishes eating okay baby." I said.

"Okay, can I pick the one I want?"

"Yes you can honey." I said messing with his hair. He scowled but couldn't hold it. They would never admit to liking when you do that. Everyone finished and Rose brought the cupcakes in. Andy chose first and everyone dug in.

Esme let out a gasp and said. "You found out your having a boy?" She asked.

"Yes Mom that's why I only worked a few hours this morning." I went and grabbed my purse and took out the pictures and onesie.

There were enough pictures so Dad and Esme could keep one.

"I going to have a grandson." Dad said. He looked so happy. "I would have loved a granddaughter but a grandson I can take him fishing." I smiled at him. Everyone seemed happy to hear about us having a boy.

We drove home and changed for bed. We started to kiss and ended up undressing each other. I climbed on him and sank down. He sat up against the headboard and helped me move up and down on his hard cock. "Fuck Bella you feel so good. This fucking leg, I want to fuck you so bad." He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. His hand went between us and played with my clit making me fall about around him. His grip on my hips tightened and he moved me faster and harder. He was hitting my sweet spot and I was a moaning and groaning mess.

"Edward oh God," I screamed as I came again. He followed right after. We cleaned up and fell asleep in each others arms. I could not ask for more.


	8. Halloween

**Short Chapter this week.**

**I will update soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Halloween<p>

Two weeks later I was getting dressed to take Edward to the doctor's to get his cast removed. He was happy to get the itchy thing removed. He was also happy to be getting a walking cast. He wasn't allowed to walk or put his full weight on it yet. He was planning on working his leg to get stronger. So he wouldn't need his crutches for the wedding.

I dropped by the station and said hi to Dad before going to find my fiancée. "Hey Bella I'm surprised to see you here."

"Hi Dad I'm getting Edward he has his cast removal today. I wanted to say I before we left."

"Thanks for stopping by. I remembered about the cast removal but I thought he was picking you up."

"I didn't have anything to do so I walked over. I wanted to surprise both of you."

"It's good to see you kiddo."

"You to Dad." I let him get back to work and headed to the back.

"Cullen file this report for me."

"Fuck you Harper. Desk duty doesn't mean I have to do your work for you asshole." I walked around the corner and someone was standing near his desk. Edward's back was to me.

"Language Cullen," he said.

"What? Since when do you care if I say Fuck you or call you an asshole?" I giggled. I walked up to his desk.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. Officer Cullen should really watch his mouth. I realize that I'm the rookie here but I would never use such language in front of a lady like you." I think he was trying to flirt with me. I raised an eyebrow at him and flashed him my ring as Edward turned around not sure if this guy was messing with him. He noticed me flash my ring and smirked at me.

"Sorry my dear, I really have no idea wants wrong with me. I think I might need a kiss to calm my tongue."

"Well if you lips are busy kissing then I guess you can't talk. Did you have anyone in mind or do kiss anyone?"

"I'm very particular in whom I kiss and you seem to fit the mold perfectly." He said as he bent down and kissed my lips hard.

"Fuck Edward. She's engaged for Christ sake."

"I know she is and watch your language in front of my fiancée." Edward said. He turned back towards me. "Not that I'm complaining honey but what are you doing here?"

"I walked over. I finished early and decided I want to see Dad for a few minutes so I stopped by his office. He asked me to tell you to send Peter and Walker out to patrol near La Push."

"Okay not a problem. Johnson, Starns, Chief wants you to patrol near La Push." Edward said to two officers in near by desks."

"Chief wait, she's the Chief's daughter and your fiancée." Edward nodded.

"Do you have a problem with that Harper?" Edward asked.

"No but she's the Chief's daughter."

"So you said. Sweetheart you ready to head out."

"Yes baby lets go." I helped him stand up, well I handed him is crutches after he stood up.

We arrived at the doctor's office to get his cast removed. I helped him with his crutches again. It is the only thing I'm he allows me to lift. We walk in and he grabs a seat while I sign him in. I join him and notice the ladies in the room glare at me. One in particular moves to sit on Edward's other side.

"If I were you I would complain to the agency about having a pregnant nurse. She can't help you as well as someone like I could." She purred at him. Her fake breasts pushed out.

"Are you saying that I look incapable of caring for myself that I need a nurse?" Edward asked.

"No not at all." She rushed out. "I was just saying that she can't help you being pregnant. I mean I she can't lift you into bed or anything."

"She helps me in bed plenty." Edward said flashing me a smile making me blush. The bimbo huffed and moved to the other side of the room.

"Edward." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did I lie sweetheart? You are pregnant for a reason."

"Okay but must you say things like that."

"You don't seem to mind much you have a smile on your face right now."

"Edward Cullen," the nurse called. He stood up and I passed him his crutches.

He bent down and kissed my lips. "Wait here for me honey. I don't want the smell to make you sick." I nodded. "I'll be right back."

I sat down and waited grabbing my baby name book out of my bag. After fifteen minutes of waiting Carlisle came in. "Bella is still back there?"

"Yes Carlisle he headed back about fifteen minutes ago." I said.

"Thanks I'm going to head back." I nodded and returned to my book.

"I'm going to report you." I look up and bimbo is starring at me. I look back at my book ignoring the stupid woman. "Janet sweetie do you refer all your patients to our service?"

"Yes Victoria all that need a nurse." The receptionist replied dryly.

"So that means Edward Cullen used our service."

"You know I can't answer that question."

"I know but I need to report her." She said pointing at me I'm sure.

"Why?"

"He kissed her and implied that their sleeping together." Bimbo said. I smiled behind my book. Janet knew exactly who I was. "She also spoke informally to Dr. Cullen."

"I'm sure her pregnant belly confirmed that they are." Janet said winking at me when I looked up for my book.

"Are you saying that she is pregnant with his baby?"

"Yes I am. There is no one for you to report them to though. Stop making a fool of yourself. Everyone in this room is watching you. I'm not sure if you noticed the ring on her finger. She isn't his nurse she's his fiancée. He broke his leg. Why would you think he needs a nurse for that?" Janet asked.

"I only assumed that all your patients hired a private nurse to take care of them."

"You assumed wrong." Janet said taking a phone call. A few minutes later an older man was wheeled out. The bimbo took over for the nurse and wheeled him out. About ten minutes later Carlisle and Edward came out. Edward smiling and laughing at something Carlisle said.

I loved that smile his whole face lit up when he smiled and laughed. I stood up and replaced my book in my bag. We set up an appointment in a couple of days for a physical therapist. The doctor wasn't allowing Edward to walk on his leg yet. He had him apply pressure to his leg and wasn't in to much pain, which was a good thing. Edward liked the walking cast much more than the hard cast.

"I heard Janet laughing about some lady reporting you Bella. Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked while Edward raised his eyebrow.

I laughed and shook my head. "Come on boys let's get some lunch and I will tell you all about it. We walked down the center a few doors to the Chinese food restaurant and I told them what happened. Edward was there for the first part but got a kick out of the rest. We all laughed and had a great lunch.

xxxxxx

Today was Halloween. Edward and I were getting dressed to go to Emmett's and Rose's Halloween party. We had to dress in costumes. I gave my employees the option of wearing costumes but didn't force them to. We had story time this afternoon and gave each kid that arrived a treat bag with a book, coloring book, crayons, and of course candy. Andy had his usual spot on my lap. Edward just laughed at his nephew.

Esme and Carlisle were watching him tonight along with Annabeth to give their parents the night off. I had a hard time finding a costume that would fit my small bump. The maternity costumes weren't pretty. I gave up and just bought an evening gown that was one shoulder. It was black with crystal beaded waist line. I even bought a silver tiara to wear in my hair which I had pinned to the side. I was going as a princess and Edward was my prince charming.

"Bella you look beautiful," Edward said walking out of the bathroom. He bent down and placed a kiss on my lips. We headed out and arrived at Rose's house five minutes later. Alice and Jasper showed up at the same time we did. She was in a skimpy police uniform and Jasper was her prisoner. Then we saw Rose and Emmett at the door. She was in a skimpy forest rangers uniform and Emmett was a bear. Edward and Jasper were both laughing at him while Rose and Alice commented on my dress.

"Bella I love your dress. You look like a real princess." Alice said and Rose nodded.

"I could never look that beautiful." Rose said and I just starred at her in disbelieve. "Seriously Bella you need to see yourself more clearly." I never saw myself as ugly but compared to Rose I was at least plain.

More guests arrived and I danced with Emmett, Jasper, Quil and Jacob. I swayed back and forth with Edward. I was having a blast. I was on the dance floor with Emmett when a blonde man walked over to us, "Emmett who is this lovely princess?"

"My sister in law." He said twirling us away from the man.

I was standing in Edward's arm when the man approached us. "Edward I heard about your accident. I'm sure it sucks you can't show your moves on the dance floor." He said starring at me the entire time. I was very uncomfortable with his eyes on me. Before Edward could say anything the man turned to me. "I could show you a good time on and off the dance floor." I cringed at the thought of him touching me in any way. "Your good looking and I could work with your slight stomach."

"Mike fuck off." Edward said. His entire body stiff.

"I think the lady can speak for herself."

"What he said." I added burring myself in Edward's chest.

"Come on honey lets sit you down." Edward said taking my hand and pulling the chair out behind him. He turned back around and said. "Mike you're lucky we are in my sister's house and this is a party. But know this the next time you talk to or about my fiancée or child I don't care where we are I will not hesitate to punch you." I could hear the anger in his voice and see it rolling off of him.

Mike took a step back then took off running out the door. Edward let out a breath and turned towards me. His eyes softened as he looked at me. "Thank you. He was creepy."

"Anytime sweetheart." We put this behind us and enjoyed the rest of the party. I told Edward to enjoy himself and I would drive home. He finally gave in and drank five beers. We stayed until after midnight and helped clean up then headed home. I enjoyed myself.

The next morning Edward and I were lying in bed cuddling. It was Saturday morning and we had no where to be. Edward moved and climbed up on his knees. He moved me and got in between my legs. He pulled me up and took me in his mouth. "Bella I have wanted to do this for months." He said then brought me to a quick orgasm before entering me. We both moaned as he moved inside me. We spent the day worshipping each others bodies. It was a wonderful way to spend a lazy Saturday.


	9. Seattle

Chapter 9: Seattle

I was in the kitchen making a pumpkin pie. The pecan pie I made earlier was cooling on a near by rack. My shop was currently closed. Today was Thanksgiving and we were going to spend the day at Carlisle and Esme's. Edward was with Emmett and Jasper they picked him up about an hour before. I put the pie in the oven and turned towards the stuffing I was making. "It smells so good in here honey." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"I agree B." Emmett said walking in and Jasper nodded his agreement.

"Sweetheart Mom invited a few people that work with her that couldn't make it home this year. Would you mind us using a couple of tables and chairs from downstairs?" Edward asked.

"No baby take what you need." I said.

"Thanks honey." He said kissing me on my lips.

"I should be heading that way in about an hour," I said.

"Okay honey I don't if I will be there or running around for my Mom." Edward said.

"You can't run on crutches Ed." Emmett said.

"Smart ass, you know what I mean let's go." He bent down and kissed me. "I love you." He was walking better during therapy. His doctor said he could start walking without the crutches at the beginning of the month. He couldn't lift the chairs or tables so he supervised the other two.

I finished in the kitchen and loaded my car. I drove over to Edward's parent's house. He was right Jasper's truck wasn't in the driveway. Alice came out to help bring in the food. We spent the next half hour cooking and laughing in the kitchen. Edward came in and pulled me from the kitchen.

"I have a surprise for you." He said. I followed him outside and sat me down on the swing on the back porch. He sat down next to me. "I have been thinking about what to get you for a wedding present." I knew the feeling. I racked my brain and finally decided to get him tickets to a football game. The game was for next weekend the weekend before our wedding. I couldn't believe we were getting married in two weeks.

He reached behind him and grabbed a basket and handed it to me. I took the basket and opened it. Inside was a little white puppy with a pink bow. "Edward she's beautiful." I took the puppy out of the basket and she was wagging her tail.

"She's seven months old. She is a Lhasa Bichon. I just bought her from a nice couple. The lady told me to keep her away from flowerbeds. She will dig up the flowers especially daisies." I giggled.

"I think I will name her Daisy then." I said.

"It suits her and she is potty trained. She will let you know when she needs to go."

"Good. I would hate to clean up after a puppy when I get bigger." She was so cute and I really liked her. "Thank you baby, I really love her."

"I'm glad. Do you want to bring her inside and show her off?" I nodded and we stood up.

"Oh Bella she's beautiful." Alice said.

"Puppy Uncle E did you get Auntie B a puppy?" Andy asked.

"Yes I did buddy." Edward said.

"Daddy," he yelled running out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Edward," Rose said. "She is a cute one though."

Edward had bought her a bed, toys and food already. So we fed her while we ate. She was a cute dog. "So what are we doing next weekend?" Emmett asked. "It's your last weekend as a free man Edward."

"Bella has plans remember we all needed to be available." Edward reminded him.

"Oh yeah, what are you up to B?" I stood up and grabbed the envelope from my purse and handed it to Edward. He opened it and pulled out the card first.

_Edward,_

_Thank you for coming into my life and making it whole. I was searching for myself when I decided to move to Forks. I wanted a home to call my own, a job I loved and a parent that cared for me. I found both but more importantly I found you. You are my life and I didn't realize how much I needed you until I found you. Thank you for being patient, kind, and caring. I love you and I love our children even though I haven't met them. I will take care of you and our children with every breath I have. Thank you for choosing me to spend the rest of your life with I will spend everyday showing you why._

_Your Bella_

"Bella I have no words. I love you." He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you to babe but you didn't even open your gift yet." I giggled.

"There's more." He said. I laughed and hit his arm. He pulled the paper I wrapped the tickets in and unwrapped them. "Bella I don't deserve these." He said.

"Yes you do Edward you deserve so much more."

"What don't you deserve Eddie."

"One, two, three, four, five, six," Edward counted. "Let's see I get one, Dad and Charlie, Bella of course and then Jasper." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Edward knew I had an appointment at a spa next Sunday. "I should take Andy he would love it."

"What Uncle E?" He asked bouncing in his seat. "Did Auntie B get you a puppy too?"

"No buddy she got me tickets to next Sunday's Seahawks game." Edward said.

"Six tickets Ed you have to take me." Emmett said.

"You called me Eddie again Emmett and I just don't have enough tickets." Edward said. All the girls held their tongues. We all had the same appointment so knew I wouldn't be going to the game. We were making a weekend of it. Only the men didn't know.

"Bellaaa you didn't buy me a ticket?" Emmett whined.

"I only bought Edward tickets Em. Who he gives them to is his choice?" I said. "Edward what about Daisy?" I asked when I made the plans I didn't have her.

"Don't worry Bella I'll watch her." Tanya said.

"Thank you Tanya," I said. She already knew my plans and was watching the shop for me while we were gone. We finished eating and the guys headed to watch the game on the TV. Daisy started barking by the back door. Edward said he would take her out. I cleaned off the table and was wiping it down when he returned.

"She had to pee. It took her awhile to climb the stairs but she got it." He laughed. "Thanks again for the tickets baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for Daisy." I said.

"I just wanted to get you something for you. I remember you saying that you wanted a dog when you were younger. So I thought you would like her."

"I do like her. Thank you again." He bent down and kissed me.

"You two are always kissing." Alice said. Edward raised his eyebrow at her. She laughed, "Okay but I wasn't that bad."

"Please yes you were and still are." Rose said coming in.

"Fine but she should be cleaning not kissing." Alice said.

"Esme put her on table duty because she's pregnant. She is done it's not her fault she's faster at it than you are." Rose said.

"Come on sweetheart let's go watch the game." Edward said pulling me along with him and then pulled me onto his lap on a recliner. We watched the rest of the football game.

"Are you two ready for the wedding?" Dad asked.

"Almost I have my final fitting on Saturday and Edward needs to pick up his tux along with you and the other guys." I said and he nodded. Everything else is taken care of."

"That's good, I'm proud of you Bella. You are living your life for yourself and not for others."

"Thanks Dad. You are bringing Sue to the wedding right?" I asked.

"Yes Bella I am." Dad answered.

"Okay it's time for dessert." I said. "Bean wants pie."

"Okay, Mom Bean says it's time for dessert." Emmett yelled.

"Emmett are using your nephew to get pie?" Esme asked.

"Sorry Mom it is my fault. Bean does want pie." I said.

"Okay honey you and Bean can get pie a little early." She said winking at me.

"So not fair Mom." Emmett said. We headed to the kitchen leaving a whining Emmett with the TV.

"Rose your husband wants some pie." Esme said.

"I heard him. I think the neighbors heard him." She said while she cut into the pies. He came in pouting as I sat down at the island with two plates of pies; one for me and the other for Edward.

"Why does Edward get pie?" he asked pouting.

"You poor baby," Rose said. She put a plate next to Edward. "Did you check on your son?" He nodded because his mouth was full of pie.

Bean really liked the pumpkin pie. He also liked the pecan pie. "Did you two get enough pie?" Edward asked.

"For now." I said and Edward laughed. We told everyone goodbye and headed home with Daisy. I still couldn't believe that he bought me a puppy. "Edward thank you again for Daisy." I said when we climbed into bed that night. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Edward had to work the next morning and I got out of Black Friday shopping stating that I was almost six months pregnant and had a new puppy. I knew I shouldn't use Bean and Daisy but I really hated Black Friday.

I prepared the store though and had a few specials for anyone that decided to venture out in the early morning to shop. I opted to order a few things online but saved the majority of my shopping till Cyber Monday. I ordered stocking for Edward, Bean, Daisy and myself.

I decided to fill Bean's stocking with things he would need when born. I ordered a few chew toys and snacks for Daisy. I ordered a few sweaters for Edward along with a new steering wheel cover. I found Dad some lures he's been looking for. I decided to get Mom a new cashmere sweater and would send it to her. If she called me to thank me I would tell her about Bean and only then.

I headed down around nine and Kate told me we had quite a lot of customers. We needed to order more coffee and books. I would be placing my order three days earlier than I usually did. I decided to extend the sale for three more days and I hoped that I would need to place two orders this week.

Edward came home around one and we spent the rest of the afternoon lying on the couch watching a movie on TV. "Go get dressed I'm taking you out to dinner." Edward said.

I knew once he decided something there was no changing his mind. So I went to our bedroom and changed into a red maternity sweater and a black skirt. "Is this okay honey?" I asked coming back down.

"Bella you are so beautiful. I need to take you out more." Edward said. "Are you ready?" He asked. While I was in the bathroom Edward changed into a pair of black jeans and a grey pullover. I nodded.

We drove to a quiet little restaurant in Port Angeles. Edward pulled in and took my arm through his crutches. "I can't wait to get rid of these things. I have four appointments with Seth before our wedding. I plan to be walking by then. I want to walk with my wife back down the aisle." He said as we made our way into the restaurant.

"Table for two," Edward nodded. "This way please." The hostess said grabbing two menus and silverware. Edward motioned for me to go first then he followed. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." The hostess said before walking away.

"Edward?" We turn and see a man with black hair walking over. "It is you I haven't seen you since high school. What have you been up to?"

"Hey Eric, it has been a long time. I'm a deputy in Forks you?"

"I work repairing computers here in Port Angeles."

"Eric this is my fiancée Bella. Bella this is Eric we went to high school together." Edward said.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too," I said.

"Well I better get back to dinner I just wanted to say hi."

"It was good seeing you again Eric." Edward said.

"So what have you planned for our honeymoon?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you yet. I had to change a few things since the beginning. With Bean's arrival and my injury certain plans I made had to be changed. I'm sorry about have to change our plans."

"Don't worry honey I'll love what ever you have planned." I said.

"I know you will. I promise one day I will take you somewhere better."

"Edward I know we are limited. We can't travel far because of the baby and your injuries limit our activities more. I don't care where we are as long as we are together."

"Thanks sweetheart."

We had a lovely dinner and then headed back home. We changed for bed and crawled in Edward reached over and turned out the lamp. I curled into his side. He moved his hand up my side cupping a breast in his hand. His lips found mine and we lost all our clothes I wondered why we even put them on. We made love slowly that night.

The week passed quickly and we were on our way to Seattle. It was hard leaving Daisy behind. I didn't know what I was going to do when we left her with Esme for a week. Edward and I were spending Friday night alone together. Then the family would be joining us Saturday. We arrived at the hotel and checked in. We were going to an art show. We headed out to dinner and the to the art show. The art was beautiful. Edward bought me a small painting that would look good hanging in the living room.

We walked back to the hotel and up to our room. Once inside we lost ourselves in one another. I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. I sat up and Edward walked in. "Good morning beautiful. I ordered us some breakfast. I would have carried it in here but," he held up his crutches. "Anyway Seth said I could lose them after our next session if everything go according to plan. I can't wait to be able to walk again without these damn things."

We headed to the table and ate. Alice and Esme showed up around ten so we could go to my final fitting. Esme was taking the dress with her. She didn't trust Edward not to look at it. I knew he wouldn't do that. He loved me to much to disappoint me. I think he wanted to wait to see it on me also.

Edward was getting his tux at one so we spent the rest of the day running around with our separate errands. We met back up at the hotel at four. We decided to take a nap before meeting the family at six. We woke at five thirty and got dressed and met the family in the lobby at six o'clock. Alice had made reservations at a restaurant within walking distance from the hotel.

We arrived and took our seats. Edward was sitting next to me and I couldn't help but replay the past year in my head. I was so scared to fall in love. I held him at arms length and now I am engaged to the best man ever. We were getting married in a week. I was pregnant with his son. We were having a baby in just over three months.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. I was also thinking about next week and that in just over three months we will have our little boy." I said. He squeezed my leg.

"I'm the lucky one love." He said.

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

xxxxxx

"So you and Edward will be married next week. Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Sue asked.

"I don't know Edward planned it and hasn't told me where were going." I said.

"That's sweet." She said.

"So have you thought of any baby names?" Alice asked.

We had decided on a name for our little boy but decided not to tell anyone. "We are waiting." Is all I said. She nodded. "Rose, how didn't Andy feel about going to the game this morning?

"He was so excited. All he could talk about is how Uncle E wanted to take him instead of his Dad." He was a real cutie. We all laughed, "So where to next? We don't meet the guys until five."

"I'm not sure." I said as we picked up Annabeth from the daycare. "We have about three hours."

"Let's go shopping." Alice said. So we headed to the mall. We headed to the baby store they were having a sale. I found Bean a blue bodysuit with little trains on it with blue leggings. I also found him an orange bodysuit with beavers building houses on it with orange leggings. I found him a red fleece zipper hoodie with elastic-waist pants. The hoodie had kangaroo pockets. I found him two raglan-sleeve tops secured by a row of delightful buttons. Matching footed pants with a fold-over waistband in both light blue and light grey heather. I found him a pair UGG soft suede slip-on shoes lined with sheepskin. I found light blue and light green little giraffe towel sets. A snuggly hooded towel and matching washcloth. I also found him a plush trim edged in soft blue, absorbent towel made with an adorable ears hood. I also found him a Burberry super soft terry cloth towel with hood trimmed in blue check print.

"Bella look at these nursing cover ups." Esme said. I walked over and found a beautiful black shawl with a structured opening at the top that allows for discreet nursing while maintaining eye contact between mother and child. It was beautiful and I loved it. She also found a blue bib that had angel wings on the closure and read _Grandma's little Angel._ We checked out and headed to the shop for our men.

I found Edward three V-neck sweaters light blue, dark grey and black. I also bought him a new grey hoodie and two pairs of jeans. I found him a blue and white striped long sleeve knit jersey and a pair of cargo pants. He also needed new socks and boxer briefs so I picked some up. I also bought him a couple of t-shirts and sleep pants.

We headed over to the women's section and I headed straight to maternity. I needed a dress for the rehearsal dinner on Friday. I looked through a lot of dresses before I found a paisley grey elbow sleeve tie detail maternity dress. I found a 3/4 sleeve, scoop neck, bow detail black tonal sweater. I also bought a 3/4 sleeve, boat neck, ruched, cotton jersey knit sweater. I found a black and grey long sleeve patterned stitch maternity sweater with a cow neck. I found a charcoal marl long sleeve tie detail maternity cardigan to wear over my dress for Friday. I found a white full length tiered maternity skirt. I also bought two pairs of maternity jeans, three pairs of pajamas and two night gowns.

I spent three hundred dollars and had too many bags. The guys came to the mall instead because I wasn't the only one. "Hey sweetheart did you buy out the mall?"

"Funny Edward I know I bought to much." I said.

"I'm kidding honey but you shouldn't be caring so many heavy bags." He said loading his arms up.

"Edward you have crutches I can carry a few bags." I said.

"Baby girl I built up strength in my arms from these things." He said.

"Okay I bought you some things."

"You didn't have to but I need to stop and buy some socks and things."

"I got them for you along with other things you needed."

"Thanks Bella."

We climbed into the cars and headed back to the hotel. We ate an early dinner and then all headed back to Forks. We had a wonderful trip with our families and were getting married on Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Next week is their rehearsal and wedding. We also have a surprise guest!<strong>

**See you next week!**


	10. Forever

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**The Wedding is here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Forever<p>

I get dressed in the dress I bought on Sunday. "Bella you look stunned sweetheart. Edward said coming in. He was wearing a black suit with dark blue dress shirt and no tie. His hair was its usual sexy mess.

"I could say the same thing baby." I said. He put the cardigan sweater I left on the bed through my arms and led me downstairs on his own two feet. He was still in the walking cast or boot but he was able to get rid of the crutches.

We were meeting everyone at the church then we were headed to a restaurant in Port Angeles. Edward had our luggage in the trunk already we were leaving after the reception in Port Angeles for the airport in Seattle. He was staying in his old bedroom that was transformed into a guestroom in his parent's house. I was staying with my Dad in my old bedroom. It was tradition after all. That we spend the night apart. I didn't like the idea but everyone else wanted it that way.

We had dropped Daisy of earlier today with Esme. I wanted to cry and Edward took me into his arms and told me everything would be okay. I loved him so much and he seemed to know when I needed him. He always knew just what to say.

We arrived at the church and Dad looked nervous. "Dad are you okay?" I asked he saw me and paled a little more. He took my arm and pulled me down to sit next to him. He motioned for Edward to sit next to me.

"Bella I was on my way here from the house. I didn't know she was even in town. She followed me inside. I talked to her and she seems to understand better I think." I was confused.

"Bella honey there you are." I froze Mom was here. I looked at Dad then at Edward. They both had a protective arm around me. "I need to apologize to you. I received the present you sent me and I actually got a small tree and put it under it. I didn't know you were getting married tomorrow. If you don't want me here I understand and will leave if you want. I just wanted to apologize. I went to your father for help. I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble." I heard enough she had never in her life talked to me without thinking of herself. I wanted her here. She was my Mom and I loved her.

I stood up and heard her gasp. With a confused look on my face I looked at Edward. He looked down to my stomach. She didn't know I was pregnant. "Mom I'm sorry too. I knew the last time we spoke and I didn't tell you." She cut me off.

"No Bella I was a mess and didn't deserve to know." I closed the distance between us and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you." I started to cry. I waited my entire life to hear her say those words.

"Please Mom stay. We are going to eat dinner in Port Angeles after the rehearsal and I would love for you to stay. I'm having a boy just so you know." She nodded.

"Edward I would like to apologize to you also. Thank you for being there for Bella." Mom said.

"No need to thank me Renee. Bella is my reason for living. I will always be here for her." He said. I cried more. With his thumbs he wiped the tears from my cheeks

"I can see that." Mom said. I smiled. This wedding would be perfect now. Esme and Alice came over they had been close by in case we needed them. "I love you honey." She said.

"I love you too Mom."

"Edward welcome to the family." She left to call Phil and tell him she was here and staying. She actually flew out for me. I started crying again.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "She flew out here for me Edward. Not because she was in the area but for me," he nodded in understanding and just held me. Mr. Weber arrived and we ran through what would happen tomorrow three times then we headed out to dinner. I had never been happier.

xxxxxx

I had trouble sleep and woke up feeling groggy. I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I couldn't have coffee so that was the best thing to do. I changed into sweats; I would change into my dress at the church. I made sure to wear a button up shirt so me hair could be done. I could step into my dress.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey honey I didn't expect you to up so early."

"I couldn't sleep Dad." I said.

Alice showed up about twenty minutes later. I took Annabeth while she carried in her hair and makeup supplies. Within thirty minutes all the girls showed up. Emmett had taken Andy with him to get ready at the Cullen's. Dad headed over to get ready with the guys. He didn't want to be the only male in the house.

There was a knock on the door and Rose left to get it. "Bella there was a delivery for you." She said walking in with a dozen blue roses.

"They are beautiful." I said. She brought them to me and I pulled the card out. The outside was address to _My Beautiful Bride._ I opened the card and read.

_Bella, love I'm thinking of you this morning. I love you and I will be waiting at the end of the aisle for you baby. Take care of yourself and our son._

_Love your future husband,_

_Edward_

I had tears in my eyes as I read his words. "I think we will use waterproof mascara on you today." Alice said. I smiled as I sent Edward a quick text.

**Edward ~ thank you for the flowers. I will take good care of myself and our son. I will meet you in a few hours at the altar. ~ Bella**

**Bella ~ I'm glad you liked the flowers. It was the least I could do. You are becoming my wife later today. ~ Edward**

Annabeth was squirming in my lap. I looked down at her and handed her a rattle. She was getting so big she would be eight months on the thirtieth. She dropped the rattle and was currently hitting her slobbery wet hands on my checks. "Bah bah bah."

"What are you trying to say? Huh little angel. Can you say Bella?"

"Hey stop that teach her Mama." Alice said. "Jasper is trying to bribe her with cookies to say Dada. I don't need you doing it also."

"Ali I would never bribe her." I said smiling. We got started with my hair and makeup. Two hours later. My hair is pinned back with flowers and I my veil was placed on my head. It wasn't an old fashioned veil. It only hung back but it was perfect for me. We piled into the cars and headed to the church. My mom was waiting for us on the steps. I smiled when I saw her. She was uncomfortable meeting us at Dad's place. I could see how that would be hard for her.

I was ushered into the room that held my dress. They didn't want Edward seeing me. This was the longest we had gone without looking at each other in a long time. I could feel our son moving and felt better knowing I had a part of him with me.

**Edward ~ your son wants to say hi. Where are you? ~ Bella**

**Bella ~ Hi, to you two also. I'm at my parent's house. We will be leaving for the church in five minutes. I am marring the love of my life today. ~ Edward**

**Edward ~ she's a lucky girl. ~ Bella**

**Bella ~ No I'm the lucky one. I love you ~ Edward**

**Edward ~ I love you too. Your sisters are giving me looks I guess I should go. I'll meet you at the altar. ~ Bella**

**Bella ~ I'll be waiting at the end for you baby ~ Edward**

I put my phone away and sighed. "Bella everything will be great." Alice said walking over to me.

"I know I've never been happier. He makes me happy. We are having a little boy together and I know we will have more. I just hope I can make him happy.

"Honey you do. My son has never been this happy in his life. You have everything to do with that." Esme said.

"I know thanks for that Mom." I said and she smiled. I looked over at my own Mother, "Thank you for being here today."

"Bella thank you for forgiving me. I have a long road ahead of me but I think I'm on the right path." I nodded in agreement.

"It's time for your dress Bella." Alice said. We turned as she unzipped my dress. It was just as I remembered. It was the perfect balance of soft pleats and pure silk and chiffon. It was flattering and seductively designed creation of a Grecian-style dress. It had a strapless hand-pleated bodice in delicate ivory chiffon. The Athena's beautiful drape is enhanced by its three layers of quality fabrics including pure ivory silk, ivory satin and ivory chiffon. . A contrasting ivory satin sash with full length ties creates a fabulous finish as well as enhancing a flattering silhouette. It was fully lined, with an invisible zip at back, hidden stretch in bodice.

I slipped into the dress after changing into the appropriate undergarments according to Alice. She said pregnant or not I still needed to feel sexy on my wedding day. I had to agree with her on that. I felt like a princess in this dress. "Bella that dress is perfect for you and with the baby bump it looks perfect," Mom said. Esme nodded her head in agreement.

Alice dressed Annabeth in her flower girl dress. It was an ivory sleeveless princess style satin bodice with double layered full tulle skirt. Matching tulle waist sash that ties in back (side ribbon stays for keeping it in place). Skirt has 'loose' royal blue flower petals all around with matching detachable pin off flower on waist. It was fully lined, with the zipper in back. She looked like a princess.

The girls' dresses had strapless royal blue bodices, cascading front ruffles with crinkle chiffon and charmeuse fabric. They were fully lined with back zippers. They hit them at the knees.

We all had ivory faux fur stoles with tie closures, fully lined to wear after the ceremony to the reception.

"Bella honey it's time." Dad said walking in the door. "You look so beautiful honey." He said. I gave everyone a hug. My two Moms went to find their seats with tears already in their eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Dad I'm more than ready." I meant it to. I was more than ready to make Edward my husband. We walked out of the room and took our place behind Alice. Angela went first, followed by Rose. Alice held Annabeth and her basket in her arms. Dad linked his arm with mine and smiled down at me.

"I'm so proud of you Bella. I couldn't have found a better match for you than Edward." He said. The music changed and stepped around the corner. The church was decorated with white, silver and royal blue silk draped everywhere. Flowers and bows decorated the aisle and a royal blue runner was laid out to the altar. Once I made it to the aisle I looked up and saw a smiling Edward in his tuxedo. I wanted to run to him. I felt tears in my eyes. The way he looked at me. I felt all the love he had for me in his eyes.

I mouthed 'I love you.' He smiled and mouthed back 'I love you.' Everyone disappeared and it was just Edward and me. When we reached the end of the aisle Edward reached out for my hand. Dad placed my hand in Edward's. "Take care of my little girl." He stated.

"With my life sir," Edward said with a strong voice. Mr. Weber stood before us as Dad nodded his head.

"Today we have gathered in this place of worship to be joyful in the joining of two hearts and in celebration of the relationship of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives.

Who gives this bride away?"

Dad looks at Mom. "Her Mother and I do." Dad said then took his seat.

"Have you come here in the midst of family and friends to affirm your commitment to each other?" Mr. Weber asked.

"We have." Edward and I answered together.

_"I may be able to speak the languages of men and even of angels, but if I have no love, my speech is no more than a noisy gong or a clanging bell. _

_I may have the gift of inspired preaching; I may have all knowledge and understand all secrets; I may have all the faith needed to move mountains - but if I have no love, I am nothing. I may give away everything I have, and even give up my body to be burnt -but if I have no love, this does me no good. _

_Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud; love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail. _

_Love is eternal. _

_There are inspired messages, but they are temporary; there are gifts of speaking in strange tongues but they will cease. There is knowledge, but it will pass. _

_For our gifts of knowledge and inspired massages are only partial; But when what is perfect comes, then what is partial will disappear. _

_When I was a child, my speech, my feelings, and thinking were those of a child; Now that I am a man, I have no more use for childish ways. _

_What we see now is like a dim image in a mirror; Then we shall see face to face. What I know now is only partial; then it will be complete - as complete as God's knowledge of me. _

_Meanwhile these three remain; faith, hope, and love; and the greatest of these is love._

_1 Corinthians 13"_

"We come together, not to mark the start of a relationship but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite."

"It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. But, you must "be of love a little more careful than of anything." For the giving of yourself in love is difficult: you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, and your knowledge–all expressions that make up life. But in this giving, remember to preserve yourself–your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage." I smiled at Edward and he smiled back at me. We were facing each other holding each other's hands as Mr. Weber spoke.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today."

He turned to Edward, "Edward repeat after me."

Edward looked into my eyes and spoke from his heart with a deep clear voice. "I, Edward take you, Isabella, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." I had tears in my eyes as his voice didn't falter. I could hear and feel the truth in his words.

Mr. Weber turned to me, "Bella repeat after me."

I took a deep breath and repeated after Mr. Weber. "I Isabella take you, Edward, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." Edward had tears in his eyes as I spoke I hoped he could hear and feel the truth in my words.

"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Edward and Bella have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Bella and Edward, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives"

"Edward, your ring for Bella," Emmett passed Edward my ring.

"With this ring, I, Edward, take you Bella to be my wife, before God who brought us together; to love and cherish you even as Christ loved the Church and gave Himself for it, to lead you and share all of life's experiences with you by following God through them. That through His grace, Bella; we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." He said as he slipped the wedding band on my finger then kissed my hand.

"Bella, your ring for Edward," Alice passed me Edward's ring.

"And with this ring, I, Bella, take you, Edward. To be my husband, before God who brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God. That through His grace Edward; we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." I slipped Edward's ring on his finger and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Edward and Bella have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built. May they find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward took my face in his large warm hands.

"Bella I love you so much." Then his lips touched mine. Everyone else disappeared and Edward and I were standing here alone. I melted into him. It was a passionate but respectful kiss. We were in a church after all. When we broke apart I said, "I love you too." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and turned our bodies toward our family and friends.

"I'm pleased to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Everyone clapped and Edward led us down the aisle. I was Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said before kissing me again.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." I said after he released my lips.

"Okay you two break it up. I need to hug the bride." Emmett said. Edward took my hand in his as he moved for Emmett to hug me. He was followed by Alice, Rose, Jasper, Angela and Jake. We were hugged and congratulated by the rest of the guests before returning to the inside of the church for pictures.

I even got my Mom and Dad to take a picture with me at the same time and even one with us with Edward. I felt that was progress. "Honey I'm so proud of you. Edward will take good care of you and my grandson." Mom said. I smiled she was coming a long way. We still had a way to go before I could really trust her but at least I had hope. One day made I could trust her again. We spent the next half an hour taking pictures before heading over to the hall we rented for our reception.

"I love you my wife."

"I love you too my husband."


End file.
